Par la Porte des Etoiles
by Clio Reap
Summary: La Terre va être détruite dans quelques semaines. C'est le chaos. Une Terrienne cherche à passer la Porte des Etoiles avant l'instant fatidique... En lien avec la fic Géante Rouge.
1. Un petit garçon à sauver

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas ; je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic. Petit bla-bla habituel, en fait, bien connu des lecteurs de fics.

_Note de l'auteure :_ Ceci est une suite de « Géante Rouge », ma première fic. Dans "Géante Rouge", le Soleil se met à grossir soudainement, pour engloutir la Terre en quelques mois. Le SGC décide d'évacuer le maximum de Terriens possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, par la Porte des Etoiles ou par vaisseau. Des Portes sont amenées sur Terre pour permettre à des nations du monde entier de quitter la Terre, tandis que dans la galaxie différentes planètes accueillent les Terriens réfugiés.

Cette fic se déroule durant cette situation de crise. Elle ne met pas en scène nos personnages favoris, dont je raconte l'histoire dans "Géante Rouge", mais montre le point de vue d'une personne lambda qui doit, comme tout le monde, quitter la Terre, à quelques semaines de sa destruction. L'univers de Stargate est toujours présent, voilà pourquoi je peux considérer que c'est une "pseudo-fic". En espérant que cela vous accroche...

* * *

J'y repense… 

'**O'**

Je suis debout, ahurie, devant cette valise pleine à craquer qu'il va bien falloir fermer un jour. J'ai la tête vide. Paralysée. J'ai l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre, je vais me réveiller. Fin de ce début de cauchemar : je vais me retrouver face à la commode et entendre la voix joyeuse d'un enfant à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais le compte à rebours est bien réel : dans un mois et quelques semaines, la Terre va disparaître.

Il faut que je m'en aille avant.

Dans ma léthargie, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'est ma mère qui entre. Elle me sourit tristement.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis plantée là, devant ce pêle-mêle de pulls, tee-shirts, bermudas et pantalons – je ne sais pas quel est le climat là-bas, ni quel est exactement ce « là-bas », d'ailleurs. Sans connaître le contexte, on pourrait penser que je pars faire le tour du monde pour un temps indéterminé.

En réalité, je pars pour une autre planète. Enfin j'espère.

Ma mère n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je vais fondre en larmes, mais je ne dois pas. Elle compte sur moi.

« Ma chérie… »

Je me tourne vers son visage ridé, cherchant quelle émotion elle veut laisser transparaître. Je me perds dans ses yeux si tendres, si résignés aujourd'hui. Elle est encore belle et battante, pourquoi la condamne-t-on à rester ici ?

Je l'enlace, la serrant pour la dernière fois de ma vie peut-être. Il ne faut pas que je pleure : elle compte sur moi et je dois être courageuse. Mais on a beau être adulte, on tient toujours autant à ses parents.

J'essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Je sais qu'il est en sécurité avec toi. Vous y arriverez… »

J'entends son rire de petit garçon s'échapper de la cuisine.

Dmitri a six ans.

Dans deux jours, on me proposera de quitter la Terre sans lui.

'**O'**

Je pose ses deux sacs dans la voiture, mon étui à violon, nos sacs de couchage et cet immense panier à provisions – à mon avis, nous avons assez de vivres pour cinq jours, surtout que mon estomac me semble tellement noué que je me sens incapable d'avaler la moindre miette. Le nœud doit être énorme, il va me falloir un mois au moins pour le défaire.

Je ne veux pas le montrer mais intérieurement je suis paniquée. Il faut que j'arrive à parcourir ces centaines de kilomètres pour aller en Pologne. Je le dois. La vie de Dmitri en dépend.

Je mets enfin ma valise. Je n'emporte que le strict nécessaire, la moitié de mon sac contient les précieuses seringues qui font vivre Dmitri. De l'insuline.

Autour de nous la rue semble étrangement vide. La plupart des gens sont partis, les autres attendent ou deviennent fous.

Ivan attache Dmitri à l'arrière de la voiture et s'approche de moi. Il me tend une liasse de billets et je m'interroge.

«« Il se peut que vous en ayez besoin. » On ne passe pas la Porte avec un enfant qui a besoin d'un traitement pour vivre.

Je prends l'argent, n'osant lui dire que les roubles sont une bien mauvaise monnaie d'échange. En tournant la tête vers la rue, je comprends d'où vient tout cet argent : sa voiture a disparu.

J'enlace mon beau-père tendrement, désespérément. Il a toujours été d'un soutien admirable. Une épaule. Un vrai père.

Ma mère a les yeux embués, mais elle s'empêche de pleurer. « J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de difficultés à retrouver Andreï, quand vous serez là-bas. ». Elle m'enlace avec une force dont on la croirait incapable. C'est le temps des adieux, mais étrangement je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je vais partir pour un long voyage, que j'espère magnifique, avec un enfant adorable. Il leur racontera à notre retour.

On ne brise pas des liens aussi facilement. Ils seront toujours avec nous. Je le sais.

Je me décide à monter prendre le volant et par la fenêtre ouverte à cause de la chaleur torride, ma mère me tend un livre. Un album photos.

Je lui souris, et démarre dans un dernier adieu.

Et c'est mon cœur qui se déchire. Pourquoi y a-t-il une limite d'âge pour passer cette « Porte » ? Pourquoi refuse-t-on les malades ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu emmener ce petit garçon diabétique quand on m'a proposé de passer la première fois, ni la seconde ? Pourquoi le Soleil grossit-il, au point de ressemble à un énorme ballon rouge, accroché au ciel ? Pourquoi ?

Je répare mon cœur à la hâte, pour qu'il résiste aux épreuves à venir. Je suis responsable d'un autre que moi-même. Il s'appelle Dmitri, il a six ans et déjà des réflexions d'adulte. Sa vie n'a pas été faite que de chants et de rires. Dans deux jours, on me proposera de partir sans lui.

J'ai refusé déjà par deux fois de passer la Porte sans lui. Je m'accroche à cet enfant et j'ai raison. Andreï qui est déjà sur la planète attribuée à la Russie a réussit à me transmettre le message qui m'a décidé à tenter ce voyage : apparemment, de l'insuline se balade de planète en planète dans la galaxie, synthétisée par des Terriens exilés. Il n'y en a pas assez pour tous les diabétiques de la Terre, alors on préfère les condamner à rester ici. Je ne sais pas où l'on peut trouver ce traitement, ni comment l'obtenir. Mais je refuse la fatalité, alors je pars. Car peut-être qu'ailleurs, finalement, Dmitri peut vivre. Il _va_ vivre.

'**O'**

Je n'ai plus de souvenirs du voyage Moscou-Varsovie. Je me rappelle juste que je me suis à peine arrêtée. J'ai peu dormi. Dmitri a respecté mon silence angoissé, se contentant de jouer assis sans faire de bruit.

Sur la route de Minsk, une marchande nous a offert des crêpes. J'ai laissé Dmitri faire un écart à son régime. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La marchande aussi.

A notre entrée en Pologne, le trafic s'est intensifié. Alors que nous n'avions croisé pratiquement personne tout au long du trajet, voilà que nous nous retrouvons bloqués durant des heures dans les embouteillages à la périphérie de Varsovie. C'était prévisible : toute l'Europe de l'Est fait cet exode désespéré vers la Porte des Étoiles. Si ce qu'on m'a dit est exact, dans trois jours nos « alliés » extra terrestres nous l'enlèverons pour l'emmener en Turquie. J'ai l'impression d'être un auteur de science-fiction quand je pense à ça. Des extra-terrestres…

Je profite de la route encombrée pour dormir un peu. L'appétit revient. Tant mieux, le plus dur reste à faire : j'ai trois jours pour passer cette Porte.

* * *

**Toi lecteur qui vient de lire ceci, laisse un message pour mon donner ton avis (tiens, ça rime).**


	2. Varsovie

**Merci Choupinette d'être ma plus fidèle lectrice ! Tu sais que ton estime est largement réciproque !**

* * *

Nous avons fait les derniers kilomètres à pieds. J'ai vendu la voiture une bouchée de pain à des fous qui pensent encore que tout ceci n'est qu'un canular, alors que notre astre solaire, torride et si proche, prouve le contraire. J'ai deux sacs en bandouillère, un sac à dos, une valise dans une main et le reste du panier à provisions dans l'autre, où j'ai jeté à la hâte l'album photos. Dmitri a la charge de mon violon, et j'ai modifié un sac de couchage pour qu'il puisse le porter en sac à dos. Il nous reste douze kilomètres à faire avant d'atteindre les portes de la ville. Nous n'y arriverons jamais !

Nous sommes des milliers sur cette route. Des voitures ont été abandonnées en plein bouchon. S'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud, j'aurais l'impression que tout mon peuple fuit ses villes en flammes pour échapper à la Grande Armée de Napoléon. Mon peuple… J'entends parler polonais, russe, allemand, grec, finlandais et même arabe. Les Russes doivent être une minorité : nous avons eu notre propre Porte durant des mois. J'aurais dû être dans les premiers à la passer. J'ai dit que je ne partirai pas sans ma famille. Aucun n'avait le droit de passer. Ils m'ont laissée sur Terre.

Si j'ai abandonné –très difficilement- l'idée d'emmener mes parents, je garde l'espoir de partir avec Dmitri. J'y arriverai. Je le dois.

Un train s'arrête au beau milieu de la voie ferrée que nous longeons. Il est bondé mais ouvre ses portes une ou deux minutes. Sans réfléchir, je fais monter le petit et y entre à mon tour. J'apprends qu'il va au centre de Varsovie. Je m'étonne que le trafic ferroviaire fonctionne toujours. On me répond que le conducteur obtient ainsi un passe pour traverser la Porte au dernier instant. Dmitri m'annonce que plus tard, il sera conducteur de trains.

**'O'**

Varsovie. La Porte se trouve dans un bâtiment immense. Une foule gigantesque attend, dans un brouhaha boursier. Nous ne passerons jamais tous. Je me renseigne auprès de plusieurs personnes avant de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien écouter mes questions en mauvais polonais. La sélection se déroule en plusieurs étapes : on prend place dans une des trois files d'attente, puis on finit par passer devant un fonctionnaire qui vérifie notre âge. Si on passe cette formalité, on entre dans une deuxième salle où quelqu'un vérifie notre carnet de santé. Si l'on n'a rien attestant de sa parfaite santé, il faut passer par la visite médicale. Enfin, une dernière personne nous marque le dessus de la main droite avec un tampon particulier, dont ils changent la couleur chaque heure pour éviter les fraudes.

Nous prenons la file du milieu, au hasard. Dmitri m'assure qu'elle est moins longue que les autres, et bien que sceptique, je ne demande qu'à le croire. Comme les deux autres, elle s'étend deux rues plus loin, et je crois bien que nous faisons la queue pendant 34 heures de suite. Dmitri se fascine pendant trois heures pour un petit bout de chou de deux semaines à peine et qui souffre de la chaleur, juste devant nous. Je converse – plus par gestes que par mots – avec ses parents bulgares pendant une heure, avant qu'un militaire ne leur fasse gagner quelques centaines de places en les menant directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les enfants d'abord. J'attends qu'on vienne me chercher avec Dmitri, mais le policier polonais n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier entendre Dmitri parler russe.

**'O'**

La chaleur est étouffante. J'ai du empêcher Dmitri de se mettre torse nu : sa peau de blond n'y résisterait pas. Je m'étonne d'avoir pris deux sérieux coups de soleil aux avant-bras. Je me force à être un peu plus amusante pour distraire mon pauvre Dmitri qui commence à s'ennuyer ferme, le manifestant par d'énormes soupirs.

**'O'**

Je somnole. Notre immense Soleil rouge nous a laissé un moment de répit, de plus en plus court à mesure que sa taille augmente. Il fait complètement nuit et les lumières de la ville ne sont pas allumées. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, l'électricité des environs est réservée à l'usage exclusif de la Porte. Dans mes bras, j'entends Dmitri tourner les pages d'un livre à la lumière de la lampe-torche qu'il a trouvée dans un sac. L'album photos.

Me sentant réveillée, il se tourne vers moi. Je me mets à regarder les photos avec lui, commentant certaines, soupirant mélancoliquement en en voyant d'autres. Petit bonhomme. Nous nous arrêtons longuement sur une photographie de son père, et je lui raconte le jour où ma sœur me l'a présenté. Il rit, et cela me fait du bien. Nous sommes interrompus par un militaire : c'est à nous de franchir le seuil du fameux bâtiment. Le moment est venu de prendre ton courage à deux mains et de montrer que tu as des ressources, ma fille.


	3. L'épreuve

On vient de me poser une question. Je crois. Le caporal me répète dans une autre langue : « Left or right ? ». 

« Left ». Je n'ai pas hésité. Nous avons passé la première étape de la vérification des dates de naissance sans problèmes, mais je sais que la porte de droite de la deuxième étape s'ouvrira sur une infirmière qui vérifiera nos carnets de santé. Celui de Dmitri crie à chaque page que ce petit garçon est diabétique. Donc gauche. Avec un peu de chance, le médecin auscultant ne se rendra compte de rien.

Nous entrons dans la salle, tandis que je donne les dernières recommandations à Dmitri.

« - Tu ne dis pas qu'il te faut des piqûres. Tu ne parles pas de ton régime. Rappelle-toi que tu as mangé une crêpe il y a quatre jours.

- Je dis quoi alors ?

- Tu ne dis rien ! Tu vas très bien, et tu le sais. »

Il hoche la tête. C'est peu pédagogique, mais au diable !

C'est bientôt notre tour. Dans une pièce mal éclairée par des lampes à huile ou à piles, une femme passe devant nous. Elle est belle et semble le savoir. Deux mots échangés avec le médecin et un militaire semblent la dispenser de la visite, et elle va se faire tamponner la main en balançant des hanches, accompagnée du militaire qui vérifie par la même occasion l'état de son postérieur. Personne n'a fait de remarque, tout s'est passé dans l'indifférence la plus générale. Je suis écœurée. A l'un des bureaux, seul un médecin d'une quarantaine d'années semble désapprouver, mais finit par baisser la tête en silence. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle. C'est la technologie qui évolue, plus l'homme.

A nous de passer. C'est le même médecin que celui qui a fait passer la fille qui me fait signe. J'avance.

La visite se passe très bien, nous allons sans doute pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet. J'ai eu peur que ce médecin ait de la rancœur envers les Russes mais cela ne semble pas être le cas. Nous avons aussi été victimes du communisme, et même plus longtemps qu'eux. Il tape nos noms sur un ordinateur portable, et lance une recherche. J'ai peur qu'il se renseigne sur le passé hospitalier de chacun de nous... Mais non, il vérifie simplement que nous ne sommes pas sur la liste des séropositifs connus.

« O.K. ».

Il nous fait signe de passer la porte pour nous faire tamponner. Victoire. Je prends Dmitri par la main, récupère nos sacs et avance. Une main me retient.

« Stop ».

Le militaire vient de me débiter un flot de paroles à une vitesse impressionnante. C'est lui qui a fait passer le couple et son bébé hier. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ai déjà du mal avec le polonais, mais alors à cette vitesse… C'est un sergent américain, que l'on ne croise qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui vient à mon secours.

« Vérification des bagages, madame ».

L'anglais, je comprends tout à fait. Je hoche la tête et commence à ouvrir fiévreusement mes sacs, tandis que le GI s'éloigne nonchalamment.

La première chose que le Polonais voit, ce sont les lettres d'or de l'album photos. Alphabet cyrillique. Du russe. A partir de là, sa fouille devient plus acharnée.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sais sur quoi il va tomber. Avec un grand sourire, il sort de mon sac une des boîtes de seringues pour Dmitri. Il me regarde d'un air vainqueur, tandis que le petit garçon tourne des yeux paniqués vers moi.

Il faut vite réagir, mais j'ai les jambes coupées. Je ne me vois pas balancer les hanches pour le convaincre de nous laisser passer. J'en suis incapable.

Les roubles ! Je sors précipitamment les billets de ma poche. Cet homme n'a sans doute pas de cœur, mais il a dix doigts pour compter.

« Pour vous ».

Il effleure les billets, voit que ne sont pas des dollars, me regarde avec un sourire méprisant et se rapproche d'un médecin – celui qui l'a désapprouvé silencieusement tout à l'heure.

Le militaire agite les seringues dans ses mains, et vient les mettre sous le nez du docteur. Je suis révoltée, mes poings se serrent, les yeux me piquent, un nœud m'étouffe la gorge. Dmitri s'accroche à ma taille.

« Insuline. »

C'était écrit dessus, il ne fallait pas être médecin pour le savoir.

Je prends une grande inspiration et rassemble mes quelques mots de polonais : « C'est pour moi, lui n'a rien, il peut passer. » Plutôt laisser Dmitri seul sur une planète que de le laisser mourir avec moi sur Terre. Même s'il ne peut survivre sans adulte.

Je sens que le médecin va m'écouter. Pas le militaire. Hélas, c'est lui qui a les cartes en main.

« -Il peut passer… C'est moi…

- Madame…

- C'est moi… »

Le médecin regarde le militaire d'un air presque plus implorant que moi. Son collègue qui nous a fait passer la visite médicale s'approche en voyant que nous avons un différent avec le représentant de l'armée, et lui prend la seringue des mains. Si je suis restée droite en négociant le passage de Dmitri, à l'écoute de son commentaire sur l'étiquette je me décompose à chaque mot. Dmitri ne passera pas.

« Insuline. Une dose pour enfant. Votre petit garçon est diabétique, madame, vous me l'avez caché. » Il me tend la seringue. « Il ne peut pas passer la Porte des Étoiles. »

Je lève mes yeux embués vers lui, lui jetant le regard le plus noir de mon existence. Une larme s'échappe, mais c'est surtout la colère qu'il doit lire sur mon visage.

Nous restons ainsi face à face pendant un temps qui me paraît une éternité. Je ne peux plus nier maintenant. C'est inutile.

Un léger sourire qui se veut probablement sympathique naît sur son visage. « En revanche, vous pouvez y aller sans aucun problème. C'est par ici. » Il me désigne le bureau où l'on tamponne les mains. « Il y a un espace réservé aux jeunes femmes sans famille, sur cette planète. Quand vous arriverez vous demanderez…

Je ne pars pas sans lui. »

Il me dévisage encore.

- Mais il mourra dans tous les cas ! Vous, vous avez une chance.

- Je… Je ne pars pas sans lui.

Le médecin qui m'a soutenue tout à l'heure a préféré regagner sa place. Le militaire en revanche est toujours là et se met à sourire. « Dans ce cas… ».

Il m'entraîne vers une porte, sous le regard indifférent de celui qui a brisé mes plans. Je me dégage, ramasse en hâte nos affaires étalées, manque de tomber, attrape Dmitri et vais de moi-même vers la porte qu'il nous désigne, avant qu'il ne me voie pleurer pour de bon. Nous passons devant la table des tampons sans nous y arrêter. Dmitri est entré dans un mutisme complet, il doit se sentir coupable. Pour le moment je n'ai pas la tête à le rassurer : j'ai essayé et j'ai perdu. Ma tentative était désespérée. Inutile.

Nous nous retrouvons dans un couloir sombre, et là mes jambes se dérobent. Je lâche toutes nos affaires et m'adosse à un mur pour me laisser glisser sur le sol, le visage entre les mains. Dmitri est face à moi, il respire fort et je sais qu'il s'empêche de pleurer. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on m'a repoussé avec autant de violence. Je ne devrais pas mais pour la première fois je me laisse aller. Pas de mots pour lui expliquer, juste le silence si pesant. Fixée sur son sort et sur le mien, sans pouvoir réagir.

Oh Andreï ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas là alors que tu l'avais promis ?

On comptait sur moi. J'ai échoué. Il faudrait que je me lève pour partir en Turquie, prochaine destination de cette Porte, par je ne sais quel moyen, en espérant que la sélection ne sera pas la même. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.

Une paire de jambes d'adulte devant moi. Une voix. Une main qui prend celle de Dmitri. C'est une femme. Une religieuse que je n'ai pas entendue entrer, et qui l'entraîne vers la sortie, me faisant signe qu'elle l'emmène dehors pour me laisser un peu seule. Je la remercie en silence. La porte se referme, et je fonds en larmes.

**'O'**

Je finis par prendre le dessus, et lève finalement la tête quand j'entends des pas vers moi : un autre groupe de refusés, condamnés à rester sur Terre.

Ma vue est brouillée. Je m'aperçois que le couloir est longé d'une baie vitrée à environ un mètre trente du sol, qui donne sur la salle où se trouve la Porte des Étoiles.

Je me relève pour regarder ce qui aurait du nous sauver la vie. Elle est parfaitement ronde, plus grande que je ne m'imaginais. En son centre ondule une étrange eau bleue, verticale, très lumineuse. Un flot de personnes vient déchirer cette paroi aqueuse pour sans doute réapparaître dans un autre point de la galaxie. De nombreux soldats, pour moitié américains, surveillent le déroulement de l'opération. Une jeune femme blonde en uniforme U.S.A.F. regarde passer ceux qui vont vivre, adossée aux ordinateurs, l'air désespéré. Les soldats ont l'air de la respecter. C'est peut-être elle qui commande : elle est officier. Sait-elle seulement ce qu'il se passe au-dehors, où l'on refuse que des enfants soient sauvés ? Elle doit l'ignorer : une femme ne laissera pas se produire de telles choses.

Le groupe de rejetés qui est entré tout à l'heure arrive à ma hauteur, et lance un regard désespéré vers la salle inaccessible derrière les vitres.

Un jeune homme stoppe à quelques mètres de moi, figé. Je suis son regard : il y a une porte dans ce mur de vitres. Elle est entrouverte. Elle donne sur la salle de la Porte. La religieuse a du passer par-là pour me rejoindre.

Il reprend lentement sa marche, et pousse brutalement la porte : il est dans la salle, à quelques mètres des soldats. Il s'élance vers la flaque bleue quand j'entends derrière moi les murmures des autres refusés. Nous retenons notre souffle. Le jeune homme arrive au niveau de la passerelle et se fait violemment arrêter par un militaire. D'autres s'approchent et s'acharnent sur lui. Ils sont paniqués par cette intrusion et frappent pour s'assurer que le danger d'une émeute est passé. D'effroi, je mets mes mains devant ma bouche tandis que la femme officier crie, cherchant à les écarter du malheureux.

Je n'en peux plus. Je prends mes affaires et après un dernier coup d'œil à travers la vitre pour m'assurer qu'il respire encore et que la tempête est passée, je m'éloigne à grandes enjambées pour me diriger vers la sortie empruntée par Dmitri et la religieuse. Je suis remontée, révoltée. Rien ne pourra me calmer.

Je sors en coup de vent. Dehors, juste devant la porte que je viens de claquer, la religieuse me laisse reprendre Dmitri et se dirige vers une ambulance qui surgit en même temps que moi. Elle en sort de jeunes gens en tenue d'hospitalisés pour les faire rentrer par la porte de derrière, tandis que je m'éloigne lentement pour sortir de la ruelle, tenant Dmitri par la main.

C'est fini.

Je ne crois pas si bien dire. En contournant le bâtiment pour aller je ne sais où, j'entends un mouvement de foule intense. Dans un haut parleur, une voix crie en polonais, puis en anglais. Je finis par comprendre : la Porte s'est définitivement fermée. Les gens tentent de rentrer dans le bâtiment, j'entends des vitres cassées tandis que ceux qui n'ont pas perdu la tête essayent de sortir de la masse grouillante à l'assaut du bâtiment. Je retourne dans la ruelle d'où je viens, pour pouvoir échapper à la ruée, et prends Dmitri dans mes bras. « Ca va passer, ils vont se calmer, on va pouvoir repartir. » J'échafaude déjà des plans pour aller en Turquie. L'auto-stop, si les routes ne sont pas bloquées ; le train, s'ils circulent encore… A pied ?

Ce retour sur mes pas et ce moment de réflexion nous ont sauvé la vie.


	4. Un ange providentiel

**Un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses fidèles et préférées : Choupinette et Miyu (si tu permets que je t'appelle Miyu) ! La suite pour vous !**

* * *

La porte arrière du bâtiment s'ouvre. Les médecins, les militaires polonais qui procédaient à la sélection vers la Porte sortent dans notre ruelle précipitamment, et attendent angoissés que le calme se fasse dans la rue d'à côté.

Je croise le regard du médecin qui aurait voulu nous faire passer, de celui qui avait un cœur. Après un court moment, il s'approche de nous.

- Vous aussi êtes coincés sur Terre finalement ?

Il ne me répond pas. Jette un regard autour de lui pour vérifier que ceux qui nous ont refusé l'accès à la Porte sont loin. Il me prend alors par le bras, me cachant de la foule de ces employés de l'évacuation. Il a compris que mon polonais était limité, et me répond en anglais. Peut-être aussi pour que les autres ne nous comprennent pas.

« Nous quittons la Terre par un autre moyen. Ca fait partie du contrat, en échange de nos services. »

Je le regarde les yeux ronds. Comment ose-t-il m'annoncer que lui va vivre et pas nous ?

« Dès que l'émeute sera calmée, des camions viendront nous prendre pour rejoindre un point dans la campagne voisine. Un vaisseau spatial de nos alliés extra-terrestres nous rejoindra là-bas pour nous transporter jusqu'à une de nos planètes-refuges. De là on traversera la Porte des Etoiles de cette planète pour rejoindre nos familles. »

Evidemment, leurs familles à eux sont déjà en sécurité. J'aurai du travailler pour l'évacuation…

« Venez avec nous ! »

Je reste sans voix une fraction de seconde. Je balbutie ensuite quelques mots en soulignant que ceux qui nous ont interdit de passer la Porte vont nous reconnaître. Et puis je réagis : c'est notre chance. J'arrête d'énumérer les points risqués de cette entreprise pour lancer un grand oui, un immense OUI, dans toutes les langues que je connais. Oui, nous allons avec vous !

Je précise vite, sans lui laisser le choix, prenant le petit garçon contre moi : « Avec Dmitri ».

Il hoche la tête. « Avec Dmitri ».

' **O '**

Le voyage en camion a été angoissant. Collés contre la paroi du fond, muets, cachés autant que possible par le médecin dont j'ignore encore aujourd'hui le nom, je regardais avec terreur son confrère et le militaire sans cœur discuter près de la portière. Deux, trois, quatre heures de route ainsi, à prier pour qu'ils ne nous regardent pas, à pester contre la malchance qui les avait fait monter dans le même véhicule que nous. Je ne remerciais pas encore le Ciel, car la partie était loin d'être jouée.

' **O '**

A la nuit tombante, nous nous engageons sur des routes de terre brute. Des routes de campagnes. On arrive. Au beau milieu d'une prairie, on nous fait sortir. Il y a là des centaines de personnes, qui attendent depuis des heures. On ne sait pas comment elles ont été prévenues de l'arrivée du vaisseau ; elles ne devraient pas être là. On n'a pas prévu de les transporter. Comme nous.

L'attente ne dure qu'une heure. Dans le calme de la campagne, Dmitri dort dans mes bras.

A minuit ce n'est pas un mais quatre vaisseaux qui font leur apparition, et descendent du ciel avec un léger bruissement : nos sauveurs venus des étoiles. Tout le monde va pouvoir partir. Inespéré.

Les gens se reculent devant les engins. L'un d'entre eux est gigantesque, les trois autres me font penser des scarabées à cornes dont l'appendice et les pattes manqueraient ; ils n'ont que la taille d'un camion ; ils n'étaient pas prévus au départ, et viennent aider le gros vaisseau à transporter tout le monde. J'irai dans un de ceux-là.

Adieux à mon médecin-ange-gardien. Il est rassuré que je ne monte pas dans le gros vaisseau comme lui le fait, de peur que mes deux bourreaux ne finissent par me croiser et me dénoncer. On se souhaite bonne chance. Je le remercie enfin, pour la première fois du voyage. Je n'avais presque rien dit avant, je ne lui avais pas posé de questions sur ses motivations pour nous aider, sur ce qu'il voulait en échange. Il s'en était senti mal à l'aise, de mon silence, mais je n'avais rien fait pour le briser. J'avais peur. Qu'il revienne sur sa position, ou qu'il me contraigne à une quelconque servitude. Rien de cela.

« Ca ne va pas être facile pour vous là-bas. Il va falloir vite trouver une solution pour qu'il vive ». Il me désigne Dmitri. J'affirme : « S'il n'y en avait pas, vous ne nous auriez pas aidé. »

Je parais plus sûre que je ne le suis réellement. Dans son message, Andreï émettant beaucoup de réserve sur l'existence d'un centre de synthétisation de produits médicaux ailleurs que sur Terre. Mais je me suis accrochée à ses demi-affirmations sans réfléchir. Et une question me hante l'esprit depuis que nous avons dépassé le panneau « Polska » : et si Andreï avait menti ? S'il avait tout inventé pour que je me sauve moi-même, pour que j'accepte de partir, de le rejoindre avec Dmitri plutôt que de rester sur Terre mourir avec les miens ? Andreï a tout fait pour que je parte : avec ma famille, sans elle, avec lui, après lui, par la Porte... Après tout ce qu'il a tenté, et tous mes refus, est-ce que je pourrais lui en vouloir ?

Gêné par mes deux yeux rivés sur lui, par mon regard sondeur –alors qu'il vient tout de même de me sauver la vie ! - le médecin polonais se sent obligé de m'expliquer en trois mots.

« Notre premier ministre est diabétique. Beaucoup d'autres dirigeants le sont, avec l'âge, les excès… Ils ne sont pas restés sur Terre pour autant. On synthétise de l'insuline quelque part sur l'une de nos planètes refuges. Pour moi ce n'est pas normal qu'un enfant ne puisse pas en profiter. »

Andreï est un homme de confiance. J'aurai du le savoir. J'accorde à mon interlocuteur un petit sourire triste, sans doute le premier de tout notre voyage.

« J'ai dit non à suffisamment de gens pendant les deux semaines où j'ai fait passer les examens d'aptitude à quitter la planète. Au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien avec vous ».

Ainsi, nous sommes les deux rescapés qui vont lui donner bonne conscience, parmi tous ceux qu'il a refusé et qui vont mourir… Je suis cruelle avec mon sauveur. Cet exode épuisant me vide de toute humanité.

« Bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin. »

Bref merci. Il part vers le gros vaisseau, je me rapproche des autres, moins prisés par la foule car plus petits. Je ne m'accorde pas de temps de réflexion, de nostalgie ou de soulagement – ce sera pour quand nous serons à l'intérieur. Je choisis le vaisseau le plus éloigné : plus de distance à parcourir mais moins de volontaires pour y entrer. Je me dépêche, alourdie par nos bagages, tenant Dmitri à peine réveillé par la main. Je l'empêche de se faire écraser par la foule, et j'en perds un bagage – heureusement pas celui qui contient l'insuline.

' **O '**

Nous montons dans le vaisseau. Nous sommes une trentaine dans un espace à peine plus grand qu'une salle de classe. Dmitri endormi me demande bientôt où sont les toilettes, ce que je suis incapable de lui indiquer - pour autant qu'il y en ait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, une vingtaine de personnes viennent nous rejoindre en courant. D'après ce que je comprends, les autres vaisseaux sont aussi pleins que le nôtre. On cherche à caser tout le monde. Le départ est proche.

Le noir. Le vaisseau s'est refermé, nous allons partir. Pour le moment c'est surtout la panique à bord, personne n'arrive à s'installer. Un extra-terrestre agacé sort de ce que j'estime être le poste de pilotage pour venir nous dire de nous calmer. Juste à côté de l'entrée, je peux jeter un œil sur le poste de commandes. Impressionnant. Non-terrien, assurément.

En revanche, à mon grand étonnement, l'extra-terrestre est un humain, ou du moins de forme humaine. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais dans un sens ça me rassure. C'est un homme plutôt âgé. Je dirais qu'il a l'âge d'Ivan…

Il crie pour se faire entendre. Si le silence se fait, l'ordre non. Les gens ne comprennent pas ce qu'il dit. Il soupire.

« Quelqu'un parle-t-il anglais ? »

Il est juste à côté de moi, je fais un pas et me désigne.

« Dites-leur de se mettre contre les murs autant que possible, de s'asseoir et d'éviter de bouger pour ne pas s'écraser. Il va falloir cohabiter. Le voyage va durer près d'une journée. »

Pour un peu je jurerais qu'il a l'accent américain. Je le regarde avec embarras.

« Un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas bien parler polonais, mais je vais essayer de leur traduire ça.

- Vous parlez d'autres langues ?

- Russe et français. Allemand un peu.

- S'il vous plaît ».

Je traduis dans les trois langues, plus en anglais, en me maudissant de lui avoir révélée que je n'étais pas polonaise. Il va me demander ce qu'une Russe fait ici et me mettre dehors, c'est sûr.

Mais je ne suis pas la seule étrangère, et j'entends d'autres traductions de ma traduction : de polonais à tchèque, d'anglais à letton, de français à… polonais. Nous sommes nombreux à ne pas être censés être ici, mais l'extra-terrestre n'en a cure. Les gens s'installent. Nous allons partir.

« Bien ».

L'alien se prépare à regagner son siège. Il a l'air satisfait, et me sourit en remerciement. Le soulagement d'être ici, et acceptée, me fait abandonner ma méfiance, et j'ose une question idiote, qu'il attendait vu mon air intrigué.

« … Tous les extra-terrestres parlent anglais ? »

Il réfléchit un moment.

« Disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait un… »

J'attends la suite.

« … Disons que curieusement, oui. »

Echange de sourires rapide, puis je m'assois près du mur, Dmitri à côté de moi. Très fier que je me sois distinguée du reste des occupants du vaisseau.

Nous décollons sans un bruit, juste une curieuse sensation, comme dans un ascenseur incroyablement long. Nous sommes serrés, il faut chaud, mais les gens sont calmes, soulagés d'être sauvés, même si nous partons un peu à l'aventure.

Alors que j'injecte discrètement son insuline à Dmitri, une femme à côté de nous pousse du bout des doigts mon étui à violon, et me parle en allemand.

« Ces gens ont besoin de réconfort. Vous m'aidez à leur en apporter ? »

Passe un moment d'étonnement. Puis je sors mon instrument, le pose sur mon épaule, et en sors les plus belles notes de ma vie. Avec sa voix de soprano, la femme m'accompagne dans un Ave Maria submergé par les sentiments. Le vaisseau nous écoute en silence, au poste avant comme dans la salle. Un homme se lève et une voix de basse se fait entendre.

Nous sommes les réfugiés de la Terre. Malgré nos différences, nos langues et nos cultures, nous avons ceci de commun : nous ne sommes plus rien. Juste des Hommes, tous à égalité. Nos vies ont basculé.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais j'y vais avec Dmitri. Et avec mon violon. A nous trois, et malgré la maladie, on arrivera à survivre.


	5. Entre musique, hôpital et Russie

- Dépêche-toi, il est déjà vingt-et une heures !

Pavel vient de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, et me presse. J'enfile un autre pull, enroule mon écharpe, et après un rapide baiser à Dmitri qui dort déjà dans mon lit, je prends mon violon et sort de la pièce. Dans le couloir Ioulia m'assure d'un signe de tête qu'elle veillera sur Dmitri, comme elle le fait un soir sur deux. Les autres soirs, c'est Vera. En me dirigeant à pas rapide mais silencieux vers la sortie, je croise plusieurs de mes camarades d'infortune, femmes célibataires qui comme moi ont des enfants à élever seules. On nous a mis dans un des rares bâtiments en dur, construit depuis peu, déjà surpeuplés. Là s'entassent plusieurs familles monoparentales, essentiellement des femmes bien sûr. Une partie d'entre elles sont parties il y a peu pour Earth 2, et leurs logements ont vite été réoccupés. Mais pour ceux d'Europe de l'Est –dans ces bâtiments, nous sommes regroupés par région – il n'y a qu'une seule destination finale possible, qui est loin de faire l'unanimité : la planète russe. Alors nous attendons encore, profitant tout de même de cette amélioration des conditions de vie.

Nous habitons ici depuis quinze jours, mais nous sommes arrivés à No Land il y a deux mois et demi déjà. Auparavant, nous logions sous tente. Même si j'ai moins d'amis dans notre nouveau logement que dans l'ancien quartier nord, j'y ai plus de confort pour Dmitri. La chambre nous a été accordée par le dirigeant de No Land, mais je devrais plutôt remercier certaines de mes relations… qui, elles, n'ignorent pas que Dmitri n'était pas censé quitter la Terre.

Je suis l'une des rares femmes ici à n'avoir à m'occuper que d'un enfant. J'ai accueilli dans ma chambre Vera et ses trois petits, de rares Russes à être à No Land, car la plupart sont passés par la Porte des Etoiles. Le mari de Vera a eu la malchance d'être muté avec toute sa famille à Novossibirsk, capitale de la Sibérie. Croyant que la Porte n'irait pas jusque là, son mari a envoyé toute la famille à Moscou pour passer, et est resté sur place pour régler des affaires. Le temps pour Vera d'arriver dans la capitale du pays, et la Porte était déjà partie à… Novossibirsk. Elle espère qu'il a pu passer et qu'ils se retrouveront sur la planète russe…

Des histoires comme celle-là, tout le monde en a dans ce camp. Tous ceux qui sont ici ont manqué de chance : ils habitaient trop loin d'une Porte, leur pays en développement n'a pas pu en accueillir une… Sans compter la part énorme de ceux qui n'étaient pas censés quitter la Terre… Et là-dessus j'en connais un rayon !

'**O'**

Pavel court, mais c'est juste pour se réchauffer et m'ennuyer. Il nous faut traverser tout le secteur Ouest pour rejoindre celui du Nord, où Dmitri et moi habitions avant avec une poignée de Russes. Micha, le frère de Pavel, nous attend déjà sur une des places, avec les deux violons qu'ils empruntent chaque soir à d'autres évacués. A nous trois nous formons un sacré trio, et je dois avouer que nous avons eu quelques succès. De temps en temps Micha lâche son violon pour nous accompagner au tambourin, ou alors nous nous mêlons à un autre ensemble de musiciens. Le père d'Ivan me disait : « avec ton violon, tu n'auras jamais faim ». Il avait en partie raison : grâce à ma musique, même si ma ration quotidienne n'est pas grande, au moins je me suis fait des amis qui peuvent m'aider dès que j'en ai besoin.

Micha est là avec sa petite amie Cristina. Elle est italienne, lui Russe, et ils se sont rencontrés ici. Les voir tous les deux est une preuve que l'Amour a une puissance infinie : ils ne parlaient pas cinq mots de la langue de l'autre quand ils se sont connus, et pourtant, ils s'aiment.

Un groupe de Malaisiens chante d'un côté, alors que de l'autre des Péruviens et Boliviens jouent des airs traditionnels. Curieuse rencontre ! Une fois que les deux auront finit, nous enchaîneront, sûrement avec une Czardas endiablée, ou une Polka, puisque la soirée semble se prêter à la musique folklorique. Mes deux compagnons excellent dans ce répertoire.

Ce soir, il s'agit de bien jouer. Le docteur Van Heln, le médecin en chef belge du service hospitalier est là, comme ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Sa fiancée, minuscule américaine également médecin militaire, l'accompagne. Il paraîtrait même, me dit Micha, qu'il y a avec eux ce soir l'adjoint du commandant de No Land, qu'on ne voit jamais et qui passe son temps à travailler. Les mauvaises langues affirment que c'est lui qui dirige le camp, et non son supérieur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que c'est lui qui décide de qui passe la Porte des Etoiles de No Land pour s'installer définitivement sur une autre planète. Même s'il ne se rappellera jamais de moi, essayons tout de même de l'impressionner, ça pourrait me servir…

Micha et Pavel s'accordent. Nous nous apprêtons, et face à nous, à la place des Malais, cinq Tziganes font de même. C'est notre jeu avec eux : dès que plusieurs groupes jouent en même temps, on peut être sûr que les jeunes Tziganes se produisent en même temps que les trois Russes. Et le but est de jouer plus fort que l'autre, et d'attirer le plus de monde. Ils ont un énorme avantage : une danseuse superbe, qui décide parfois Pavel et Micha à arrêter de jouer pour « respecter le travail de l'autre ». De notre côté, nous avons parfois un Hongrois et deux Ukrainiens qui s'y connaissent en danses russes et suivent notre rythme (les vrais Russes que je connais se refusent à l'exercice), mais ils ont évidemment beaucoup moins de charme que la jeune femme d'en face. Mon dernier espoir réside dans le chœur slave que Sergueï, un autre de mes amis ici, essaye de former. Il paraît qu'à l'extrême sud du secteur Sud il y a deux milliers de Russes, il devrait peut-être prospecter de ce côté-là…

On commence. Après ce « combat » entre musiciens qui amuse en général beaucoup le public mais reste très cacophonique, les Tziganes nous rejoindront sans doute pour la Czardas. Puis chacun jouera tour à tour. Sur ces places obscures, le respect et la compréhension règnent. Un peu d'humanité et de rythme dans un monde morne de jour !

'**O'**

Je ne dis pas que tout le monde à No Land est mélomane. Loin de là. Mais tout le monde ici a besoin de faire quelque chose de sa journée, d'oublier la précarité du quotidien, et –depuis que cet hiver apparemment imprévu est arrivé – de se réchauffer. Alors on allume de grands feux sur les différentes places publiques, et les artistes arrivent. Danseurs, comédiens, joueurs d'échecs ou sportifs, tout le monde y met du sien à la fois pour distraire les autres, mais aussi pour ne pas se morfondre soi-même. Et malgré la barrière de la langue, cela fonctionne. La danse, la musique, sont des langages universels. J'ai joué une fois une Marche avec des musiciens provenant de pas moins de 25 nations différentes ! Vu comme ça, No Land est moins dramatique. Ceux qui se retrouvent sur les places une fois la nuit venue, pour écouter ou pour participer, trouvent ici l'espoir et le réconfort indispensables pour continuer à sourire.

C'est dix jours après mon arrivée ici que la femme qui a chanté dans le vaisseau est venue me voir. Elle me cherchait depuis une semaine déjà : le camp est grand et elle ne connaissait que ma nationalité. Elle m'a dit qu'on jouait le soir sur les places, qu'elle avait été surprise de ne pas me voir. En vérité, une fois installée avec Dmitri dans le coin des Russes –que j'avais quand même mis un jour et demi à trouver, et encore ce n'est pas le regroupement le plus important de notre nation – je n'étais jamais sortie la nuit. Je restais avec Dmitri. Je savais juste que sur la place la plus proche se retrouvaient le soir des artistes de cirque, et parfois même la journée. Ma journée à moi, je la passais à chercher comment contacter ceux qui avaient de l'insuline. Il le fallait, et vite.

Olga, une des rares femmes de la petite communauté russe que j'avais rejointe, travaille à l'hôpital du secteur Nord dans lequel nous étions installés. C'est une infirmière énergique, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui est l'un des piliers de notre petit groupe. Après une semaine à découvrir les lieux et mes compatriotes d'infortune, je lui avais exposé mon problème. Olga sonde vite les gens. Elle m'avait adopté – pauvre jeune femme au milieu de la douzaine de gaillards russes avec qui nous partagions deux tentes militaires, entre des Italiens et des Pakistanais. J'avais une formation dans le domaine médical. Olga m'a fait embaucher par l'hôpital. Moins de quinze jours après être arrivée ici, j'avais un travail et des amis.

Certes, les miens me manquent, et sans doute un jour je parviendrai à rejoindre Andreï, dont je n'ai plus du tout de nouvelles. En attendant, la vie de celui qui me reste a longtemps tenu à un fil, et nous n'avons ni ne sommes plus rien. Mais je m'efforce, à des années-lumière de ma planète natale, d'oublier le passé, pour me concentrer sur les petits bonheurs quotidiens… Je me sens étrangement bien ici. Je me suis découverte une force que je ne me se soupçonnais pas : j'ai accepté mon sort et me suis adaptée. Un mois après avoir tout perdu, je m'étais faite à notre nouvelle vie, et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Déterminée. Joyeuse. Mystérieuse. Vivante. Sauvage… Insensible ?

'**O'**

En théorie il est impossible de travailler ici. No Land est une gigantesque salle des pas perdus à ciel ouvert, où l'on ne doit qu'attendre. Mais notre camp est surtout un lieu de corruption, de débrouille et d'entraide. Un curieux mélange entre une réalité impitoyable et, pour qui sait se faire apprécier, une grande solidarité. J'ai constaté que je m'y plaisais bien, fraudeuse dans la grande masse de fraudeurs.

Les effectifs des hôpitaux des quatre secteurs ne sont constitués que de professionnels issus des premiers pays au courant de la future disparition de la Terre. Il n'y a pas de recrutement d'infirmiers ou d'aides soignantes prévu sur place. Mais comme tout ici, ce n'est que la théorie…

En pratique, excepté l'hôpital Est, à ce qu'on dit, dans chaque centre médical les effectifs du personnel ont à peu près doublé. Il y a maintenant plus d'infirmières travaillant au noir que de réelles salariées. Les médecins préfèrent cela : elles sont motivées, car elles aident les leurs ; elles ne sont pas nostalgiques de Earth 2, la planète refuge la mieux aménagée, en ne pensant qu'à leur retour sur celle-ci : elles ont simplement l'espoir utopique d'y être envoyées un jour. Et en attendant, elles se taisent à la tâche. Enfin et surtout, on peut leur demander n'importe quels horaires, elles refuseront rarement de peur de perdre la place. De sorte qu'à présent lorsqu'une infirmière officielle quitte un hôpital de No Land, elle n'est plus remplacée par une autre officielle. Le médecin-responsable prétend que puisque le camp se vide –la Terre est détruite depuis un mois, il n'y a plus d'arrivée de réfugiés – les hôpitaux sont logiquement désertés, et donc il n'y a plus besoin d'autant de personnel. Et sur ces mots, le cher docteur embauche deux nouvelles infirmières, Thaïlandaises ou Brésiliennes, dans le dos de l'administration.

Du coup, l'ambiance est très sympathique. Chacune d'entre nous est entrée à l'hôpital grâce à une connaissance, mais personne n'est de trop, et celles qui nous ont fait entrer se sont assurées de nos compétences. Le médecin-chef constate en général au bout de quelques jours qu'il y a une nouvelle infirmière dans le service, puis passe toute une semaine à la surveiller pour vérifier qu'elle est efficace. Dans notre secteur, le docteur Van Heln prend cela très au sérieux, et ce sont souvent de réelles évaluations qu'il nous fait passer. Une fois son idée faite, il décide de nous donner plus précisément telle ou telle fonction, en rapport avec nos aptitudes. Le service se remplit ainsi. Puisque je suis une bonne recrue qui a une réelle formation, j'ai un travail de vraie infirmière. Nous ne sommes pas jalouses des « officielles » ; elles sont contentes que nous soyons là pour faire les besognes les plus ingrates. De moins en moins nombreuses, elles se regroupent en général entre elles, se consacrant aux deux étages inférieurs, alors que nous nous occupons des trois autres. Aux derniers étages nous plaçons en général les voyous, les malfrats, les trafiquants de tout. C'est par eux que nous obtenons un certain « salaire » : quelques points de suture pour refermer la blessure de la dernière bagarre, contre du tissu volé ou une information sur le secteur qui distribue le pain le plus régulièrement. Quand on m'a appris cela, en me disant de ne pas hésiter à leur demander un service, en échange de mon silence sur leurs coupures suspectes, j'ai été effarée. Maintenant l'idée ne me choque même plus. Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la vocation qui poussait les femmes à travailler ici.

Pour ma part, ma présence ici a un but nettement plus vital. Après trois jours de travail dans les locaux, j'ai du passer à l'action : il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine de traitement pour Dmitri.

Je suis alors allée dans le bureau du médecin chef le lieutenant-colonel Victor Van Heln, très tôt le matin, quand l'hôpital semble vraiment dormir. Il m'avait adressé pour la première fois un regard, la veille, lors d'une mise au point sur le cas d'un patient, alors qu'il était impossible de rater la présence d'une nouvelle tête au milieu des cinq infirmières qu'il connaissait. Une nuit et quelques heures après, les yeux à moitié ouverts, entre incrédulité et réveil non achevé, il me regardait m'asseoir d'autorité devant son bureau, et lui parler fermement, dans mon meilleur français. Lui exposer le cas de Dmitri, un petit garçon qui allait mourir, alors que j'avais tout fait pour le sauver. Il était la dernière étape. Il ne pouvait pas me dire non.

C'était un être humain, les infirmières qui me l'avaient assuré avaient raison. Aussi amer que moi devant les dirigeants qui empêchaient de passer ceux qui souffraient des mêmes problèmes qu'eux. Il était resté longtemps silencieux, tandis qu'intérieurement je m'affolais : il ne va pas vouloir ?

Quand il a été assuré que j'avais fini, il s'est rapproché de moi : « Chaque début de semaine, Freedom nous livre deux tonnes de matériel médical par la Porte, des produits et instruments dont chaque hôpital a fait la demande, sans exiger d'explications. Votre petit garçon n'est pas le seul diabétique de No Land mademoiselle. »

Et ? J'avais voulu lui forcer la main… Il allait me renvoyer sur-le-champ…

« A partir de maintenant je demanderai des doses d'insuline supplémentaires, que je vous donnerai personnellement, à condition que je constate par moi-même que votre… Dimitri est bien diabétique. »

Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et je crois bien que je me suis levée en même temps. J'avais gagné !

« Comprenez-moi bien : je veux bien délivrer n'importe quel médicament pourvu que la personne en ait besoin. Mais je suis contre le trafic : ce sont des professionnels qui doivent gérer des choses aussi rigoureuses. Je veux voir cet enfant. » Bien sûr, j'ai hoché la tête.

Et là quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit : j'ai fondu en larmes au beau milieu de son bureau, devant lui. Trop d'émotion. Je pensais que je n'arriverai à rien faire sans Andreï, mais en fait je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui. J'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais ! Van Heln a été très patient, m'a tendu une boîte de mouchoirs et un verre d'eau en attendant que je me calme, puis quand je lui ai demandé comment j'allais pouvoir le remercier, il m'a répondu :

« A chaque fois que vous viendrez chercher une nouvelle boîte, venez avec Dimitri et passez le reste de la journée hors de l'hôpital, avec ou sans lui, mais à vous reposer. » Il avait ajouté, un sourire en coin : « Décalez aussi vos horaires quand vous sortez le soir avec votre violon, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas le coup. »

« Et surtout, je vous demande de continuer à jouer pour les gens. Ca les fait tenir. »


	6. Mes compagons d'infortune

**Merci Choupinette d'être toujours là :D**

* * *

Je ne suis pas malheureuse au secteur Ouest, dans ce logement pour familles monoparentales. Mais je m'y ennuie un peu. Je n'ai pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les autres mères qui s'occupent de leurs rejetons toute la journée. Enfin… Ici au moins Dmitri a une vraie vie sociale avec des enfants de son âge et peut aller à l'école.

Nous avons vécu auparavant deux mois avec un groupe de 26 Russes égarés sur No Land, dans le quartier le plus cosmopolite qui soit –uniquement des communautés d'une centaine de compatriotes au maximum, venant de 121 pays. Il y a beaucoup plus de Russes dans le secteur Sud, mais nous n'avons jamais cherché à les rejoindre : je crois que ce mélange un peu incroyable fait que tous ceux qui y ont vécu se sont attachés à cette mini Babylone débordante de vie. Dans les deux tentes qui nous avaient été attribuées étaient réparties cinq femmes, six enfants et quinze hommes, tous venus de Russie par vaisseau spatial, tous assez malchanceux pour ne pas avoir pu passer la Porte, mais assez fortunés d'avoir pu quitter la Terre. Bien peu sont des fraudeurs comme Dmitri, quoiqu'il est possible que l'un d'entre eux me cache qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Tous sont devenus des amis, plus ou moins proches.

En acceptant de m'éloigner de cette sorte de famille pour venir dans ce quartier réservé, c'est un peu de celle que je suis devenue ici qui s'est envolé. L'ambiance sympathique qui régnait là-bas me manque. Seule reste avec moi Ioulia, mère célibataire de deux jumeaux et également ex-membre de cette petite communauté russe, qui a aussi obtenu une chambre dans le secteur Ouest, mais de l'autre côté du bâtiment. J'aurai pourtant pensé que le tendre Aliosha la retiendrait au Secteur Nord…

Dans ce nouveau logement, il n'y a pas d'unité de langue, on ne connaît pas tout le monde, il y a souvent du bruit… Bon, c'est vrai aussi que je suis juste une femme au milieu de centaines d'autres, et non plus une des cinq perles sur lesquelles veillaient quinze hommes dévoués. Cela joue aussi. Mon travail à l'hôpital Nord est plus loin maintenant, l'endroit où je joue le soir aussi et je tremble toujours pour Micha et Pavel lorsqu'ils me ramènent tard dans la nuit, à l'heure où les places se vident et la pègre fait son apparition. Le pire, c'est que je ne pense pas que Dmitri soit vraiment plus heureux ici, avec un vrai lit, dans une chambre où l'on vit à cinq, que dans la tente que l'on partageait avec Olga, son mari Sergueï, la jeune Zena et les autres familles avec enfants… Malgré les efforts de Vera, je me sens seule.

'**O'**

C'est Ioulia qui me sort de ma morosité, un lendemain de « concert », alors que je me prépare à aller à l'hôpital. « Viens, il faut que je te parle. » Nous nous asseyons sur les marches d'entrée du bâtiment et elle se lance. Elle ne veut plus rester ici. Aliosha est venu la voir hier, et j'ai franchement du rater quelque chose : une belle déclaration. Il en a mis du temps ! Maintenant elle aimerait retourner avec lui dans le secteur Ouest. « Tu sais, les jumeaux n'apprennent pas plus ici qu'avec Sergueï et Zena. Et puis, ils sont deux quand même, ils arriveront à se passer de copains le temps qu'on change de planète. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser là seule, pas sans que tu me promettes que tu me le pardonnes.

- Je ne te le pardonne pas. » Elle ouvre de grands yeux inquiets mais je souris. « Je repars avec toi. Dmitri sera un camarade de jeux supplémentaire ! »

'**O'**

Nous revoilà donc dans le secteur Ouest, à réinstaller toutes nos affaires dans la tente, et avec le sourire. Personne n'a pris notre place, évidemment, il n'y a plus d'arrivées depuis quelques semaines. Nous étions avec Dmitri les derniers Russes à atterrir sur No Land. Maintenant, le camp se vide. La Terre n'est plus.

En attendant d'être envoyés sur la planète russe, notre communauté continue sa petite vie, heureuse que reviennent habiter ici deux membres de la petite minorité de femmes. Les moments de désespoir sont de moins en moins fréquents, et le plus souvent c'est l'entente qui règne entre les 26 habitants.

'**O'**

Outre Pavel et Micha, une autre fratrie loge aussi ici : celle des Kosiev. Un père et ses quatre fils, restés sur Terre un peu plus longtemps pour assister la mère dans ses derniers jours, achevés dans la douleur d'un cancer des os. Mikhail, le patriarche, a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette mort. Ioann, aîné des fils, est déjà marié et aimerait rejoindre sa femme et ses deux filles sur la planète attribuée à la Russie. La petite amie de Grigori l'a quitté quelques jours avant qu'elle ne passe la Porte, et ma foi il s'en remet plutôt bien. Flavian et Luka sont encore célibataires, ce dernier a 21 ans. Ils sont tous les cinq très soudés, rapprochés par le deuil et emploient leur jeunesse et leur solide constitution au service de maçonnerie du secteur. Seul Mikhail reste abattu, à dépérir plus à la suite de la mort de sa femme que de la destruction de la Terre.

Sergueï, mari d'Olga, brave homme d'une soixantaine d'années, met toute son énergie et sa bonne humeur naturelle à le secouer. Les deux sont devenus des partenaires d'échecs et engagent des parties redoutables. Les enfants d'Olga et Sergueï ne sont pas à No Land, mais ils ont avec eux un jeune neveu de 22 ans, Alekseï, très rêveur et très serviable. Olga a également prit sous son aile Zena, une jeune fille qui a deux ans de moins que moi, Moscovite également, arrivée seule au terme d'un voyage qui semble l'avoir traumatisée. Elle est très vulnérable, fragile, très gentille et très timide. Elle semble avoir épuisée toute sa force physique et morale à quitter la Terre, et heureusement qu'elle a trouvé un peu de réconfort dans cette communauté. C'est elle qui fait un semblant d'école aux enfants, conjointement avec Sergueï, qui a beaucoup d'affection pour ce petit oiseau tombé du nid.

Car des enfants il y en a quelques-uns en plus de Dmitri. Tout d'abord les trois enfants de Ielena et Gaiek : Dusha, 8 ans, Emelian, 11 ans, et Damian, 16 ans. Damian ne veut pas qu'on le considère comme un enfant et préfère passer son temps avec les plus jeunes hommes, Luka ou Alekseï, quand ils l'acceptent. Sinon il traîne dans le camp et vaque à des occupations mystérieuses et à mon avis pas toujours très légales, pour le malheur de ses parents.

Ioulia, comme je l'ai dit, a également des enfants. Elle a mon âge et je m'entends très bien avec elle. Ioulia a un petit garçon, Vadim, et une petite fille, Vitalia, de 4 ans, mais pas de mari. Dmitri s'entend assez bien avec les jumeaux, même s'il les trouve un peu bébés par rapport à lui. Mais les trois savent se souder contre Dusha quand elle veut tout diriger de leurs jeux.

Aliosha est donc depuis récemment le compagnon de Ioulia, qu'il a réussi à faire revenir du secteur Ouest, trop éloigné de lui à son goût. Un beau jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, arrivé seul avec un ami, Vassili. La cour d'Aliosha a été longue et crevait les yeux : il passait beaucoup de son peu de temps libre avec Ioulia, la déridait, la faisait rire. Mais je sais qu'ils ont également des discussions profondes. Lui et Vassili sont électriciens, et leurs compétences sont fortement appréciées ici.

Restent ensuite trois célibataires : Sasha, Mark et Boris. Mark a une quarantaine d'années, c'est un rêveur égaré, un aventurier qui sillonnait les routes de l'Inde lorsque la future destruction de la Terre avait été annoncée. La nouvelle lui était parvenue avec du retard, lui l'avait moquée deux semaines avant de finalement se mettre en route vers la Russie –mais attention, pas en avion : par auto-stop. Sa tranquillité insouciante l'avait mené là. Sasha lui est arrivé ici par chance. Avec Boris, il est de la même génération que moi. Il est très intelligent, c'est un thésard en mécanique des fluides à St Petersburg qui a été contraint d'arrêter sa thèse pour suivre un traitement contre le cancer. Il a été considéré comme guéri trois mois seulement avant que la Terre ne soit détruite. La Porte Russe était alors à Beyrouth... Son état de faiblesse est encore très grand –le pauvre Sasha doit faire le même poids que moi - et lui interdit de trop grand efforts. J'aime bien discuter avec lui, et lui aime vraiment beaucoup cela. Comme Mark, nous avons un niveau d'étude élevé, et notre dernier jeu consiste à essayer de deviner quel est le climat de cette planète et pourquoi. Nous passons ainsi de longues heures à discuter, en se promenant. Sasha souffre un peu de ne pas savoir faire grand-chose de ses mains, à l'inverse de la grande part des hommes ici, et il cherche avec moi un certain réconfort, quelqu'un qui comprenne ses idéaux philosophiques, empreints d'une culture élevée qui me dépasse moi-même, qui suis plus ancrée dans le concret. Sergueï m'a dit récemment que Sasha m'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Du coup, je ne regarde plus nos discussions de la même manière.

Enfin il y a Boris. Un type incroyablement mystérieux, cheveux bruns ras, yeux d'un bleu fantastique, carrure d'athlète qui ne doit pas être loin du mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il parle peu, et personne ne sait ce qu'il fait de ses journées, ce qu'il faisait avant, pourquoi il n'a pas passé la Porte. Tout le monde ici a ses secrets… Il lui arrive fréquemment de découcher plusieurs jours de suite. Mais il reste poli, sans pour autant engager la conversation. Souriant, tout en faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires. Il ne prend quasiment jamais part aux discussions concernant les intérêts de l'ensemble de la communauté, mais a tout de même ramené aux enfants des cahiers et des crayons pour qu'on puisse leur faire la classe, et une nouvelle paire de lunettes pour Sergueï. A mon avis, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, et il est très cultivé. J'ai la chance d'avoir entamé avec lui ce que je considère comme un début de relation amicale, malgré le désaccord d'Olga, depuis le jour où j'ai eu à lui recoudre l'arcade et à lui donner deux bonnes doses d'aspirine et un sac de glace contre son œil au beurre noir, au dernier étage de l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas posé de question et il a apprécié. Comme la tradition le veut, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais en échange, et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'un peu moins d'indifférence de sa part dans la communauté serait la bienvenue. « Ca j'aurai du mal. » J'avais répondu, agacée : « Ou sinon tu te renseignes pour me dire si mes parents ont souffert ou non quand le Soleil a englouti la Terre ». Il n'a rien dit. Deux jours plus tard à une heure du matin, quand je suis revenue de ma prestation musicale, il attendait devant le rideau qui sépare notre « chambre » à Dmitri et à moi, du reste de la tente. « J'ai ça pour toi. » Deux sacs de vêtements en tous genres, tous à ma taille, tous dans mon style, y compris ceux que je ne porte que pour des occasions bien particulières, voire très intimes. « Il y en a aussi pour ton petit garçon. C'est pour te remercier pour l'hôpital, et aussi pour ne rien avoir dit aux autres. » Il était partit, presque timide, me laissant interloquée mais heureuse d'avoir enfin entamé une discussion avec celui qui m'intriguait tant. Je reste persuadée que sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, il n'est en fait pas si insensible que cela.

'**O'**

Et c'est au milieu de tous ces amis retrouvés que nous allons vivre nos dernières semaines à No Land.

* * *

**Bon alors on m'a dit que cette partie était nettement moins bien que le reste. Confirmation ?**


	7. Ultimes jours à No Land

**Merci à Choupinette et Miyu pour votre fidélité ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Une "complete" de plus !**

**_Bon, comme le dernier chapitre est loin, je récapitule les personnages (c'est pas possible je dois faire ça dans toutes mes fics ?!) :_**

**_- l'héroïne et Dmitri (6 ans), le petit garçon qui est avec elle. Elle est infirmière dans le camp ; Dmitri est diabétique_**

**_- Andreï, l'homme qu'elle aime/ait, qui n'est pas à No Land_**

**_- La fratrie Kosiev : Mikhail, le père, et ses quatre fils : Ioann, Grigori, Flavian et Luka (le plus jeune : 21 ans). Leur mère est morte sur Terre il y a peu_**

**_- Sergueï et Olga, un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années, et leur neveu Alekseï (22 ans)_**

**_- Pavel et Micha, deux frères qui jouent du violon avec l'héroïne. La petite amie de Micha, Cristina, est Italienne_**

**_- Ioulia, une jeune mère célibataire de jumeaux (Vadim et Vitalia, 4 ans), vient de se mettre en couple avec Aliosha_**

**_- Ielena et Gaiek ont trois enfants : Dusha (8 ans), Emelian (4 ans) et Damian (16 ans). Damian a des fréquentations douteuses_**

**_- Zena, jeune femme célibataire et sans famille. Fait la classe aux enfants, a un faible pour Boris_**

**_- Mark (la quarantaine), Vassili, Sasha et Boris. Sasha est un intellectuel qui apprécie beaucoup l'héroïne. Boris est un homme mystérieux, à part, un peu voyou, qui commence à se rapprocher de l'héroïne_**

* * *

Sasha a été très content de mon retour. Boris m'a sourit franchement. 

Ma meilleure amie ici est une jeune tunisienne qui travaille dans mon service, Leila. Nous testons perpétuellement le français de l'autre, pour voir qui aura le plus de vocabulaire. Elle perd rarement.

Je passe une fois par semaine sur la place principale de No Land. Il y a là cinq immenses panneaux, sur lesquels sont punaisés des mots écrits à la main dans toutes les langues : des annonces pour retrouver des êtres chers, ou pour signaler à un proche que l'on est au camp, ou que l'on part sur telle planète. Il y a un panneau par continent : Europe, Afrique, continent américain en entier, vu le peu d'États-Uniens et de Canadiens qui sont ici, en dehors des milliers d'Indiens ; l'Océanie comprise dans l'Asie, étant donné qu'une poignée de gens seulement ont réussi à être sauvés dans les îles du Pacifique. Le cinquième panneau contient des messages que l'on n'a pas réussi à classer dans l'un des quatre autres. Je scrute les milliers de messages à la recherche de noms connus, et sans me l'avouer j'aimerai trouver ceux de ma mère et d'Ivan, me disant qu'ils sont à tel endroit du camp. Je n'ose pas aller voir les Russes du secteur Sud. Ce serait rêver. Je croise de temps en temps Flavian devant ces panneaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y cherche. On rentre ensemble sans un mot.

Aujourd'hui Damian a été arrêté par les militaires. Son père décide d'aller en prison à sa place, pour trois jours, au milieu des larmes de colère de Ielena. Averti, Boris leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais aucun des deux n'a été enfermé.

Depuis notre retour, Ioulia est beaucoup moins proche de moi qu'avant, mais encore plus d'Aliosha. J'aurai mauvaise conscience de la blâmer.

Je présente Leila à Micha et Pavel.

Je ne pense presque plus jamais à Andreï. J'ai honte. Après tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire pour nous ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui envoyer un message sur sa planète, pour lui dire qu'on était en vie et le remercier de l'aide qu'il avait essayé de nous apporter. J'ai ajouté qu'il ne devait pas intervenir pour tenter de hâter notre transfert vers sa planète. Je ne veux pas être privilégiée. Je ne sais même pas s'il a le pouvoir de jouer sur ce genre de décision. Et puis ce que je vis ici est unique, et même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, je ne veux en manquer aucun instant.

Le docteur Van Heln a dit que Dmitri allait bien. Nous sommes tous les deux rassurés, et Olga avec.

Sasha multiplie les soirées sur les places à me regarder jouer. Les après-midi à discuter. Il est gentil, attentionné, et vraiment malheureux de constater qu'il a du mal à se rendre utile au camp.

Damian ne sort plus tellement et rentre à des heures correctes.

Mark revient enchanté d'une promenade dans le quartier des Africains de l'Ouest. Pour demander son chemin, il a du engager une conversation en… latin !

Souvent quand je rentre de concert je croise Boris devant la tente, qui n'est pas encore couché. Nos politesses deviennent de plus en plus longues et tournent à la discussion, à voix basse, qui a déjà duré plus de trois quarts d'heure.

Les Italiens partent pour leur planète. Cristina pleure. Micha réfléchit beaucoup. C'est le moment pour eux de voir si l'autre représente le vrai Amour ou juste un réconfort dans un contexte difficile.

Aliosha et Ioulia fêtent leurs fiançailles. Mikhail semble se sentir mieux.

Cristina vient s'installer dans ma tente. Elle est très heureuse.

Boris vient me voir jouer.

Je ne croise plus Flavian devant les panneaux des messages de la place principale. Il faut que j'arrête d'y aller. Que je me rende à l'évidence : je n'y trouverai jamais le nom de personne, la Terre est définitivement détruite.

Pavel sèche nos récitals. Je n'aurais pas dû lui présenter Leila !

Sasha a accepté d'assurer les cours de calcul des enfants. Il a suffit que je l'en prie moi-même une fois, alors qu'il évitait soigneusement la question avec Sergueï depuis des mois. Il n'est vraiment pas pédagogue mais essaye d'être très patient. Grâce à Sergueï et Zena, Dmitri lit maintenant tout à fait.

Le thermomètre passe sous moins cinq degré Celsius. Malgré le manque de moyens, pour les Russes tout va bien. Pour Leila, c'est beaucoup plus dur !

Zena aimerait passer autant de temps que moi avec Boris. Mais il la regarde à peine. J'en suis peinée et gênée, mais ne limite pas pour autant le peu de temps que je passe avec lui et que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Dmitri a appris avec des Ougandais à jouer à l'awalé. Il maîtrise bien !

Leila part sur sa planète. On s'échange nos noms, nos planètes, coordonnées vagues à défaut d'adresse.

Une malade est très mal en point. Un extra-terrestre vient la soigner avec un objet étrange, qui se porte sur la main, sous le regard anxieux de Van Heln. Cela illumine la pièce. Pour moi c'est très mystérieux, mais la patiente est guérie d'un coup.

Epidemie de varicelle ! Dmitri l'attrape bien sûr, ainsi que les jumeaux… et Alekseï !

En rentrant d'un concert, nous croisons Boris. Est-ce qu'il est venu me chercher ? Une fois arrivés, nous passons une heure et demie à parler, de tout et de rien, en tête à tête, en se réchauffant avec la tisane qu'il a préparée. Il me pose des questions de plus en plus personnelles, je lui en pose d'autres, on se sourie mais aucun des deux ne répond. Peu importe. Je vais être fatiguée demain mais je suis contente de ma soirée, jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard triste de Sasha qui passe devant nous chercher un verre d'eau, et celui de Zena le lendemain matin.

Et Andreï ? Zut.

Un commando de réfugiés a encore tenté de s'emparer de la Porte. Je ne vois pas trop à quoi cela leur sert. Ca met tout le monde sur les nerfs : pourquoi ne suivent-ils pas le train imposé par nos dirigeants ? Que savent-ils qui les fait fuir ?

Nous recevons la visite de la direction du camp : on nous demande où nous voulons partir et de nous tenir prêts. Depuis, une semaine a passé et pas de nouvelles.

Nous avons de nouveaux voisins : des Ivoiriens profitent de l'espace laissé par les Italiens pour déconcentrer un peu leur quartier surchargé. Voilà des concurrents en plus pour les soirs de musique.

Exemple de conversation avec Sasha : « peut-on reconnaître des systèmes stellaires depuis cette planète ? » Exemple de conversation avec Boris : « pourquoi la corruption règne ici et pourquoi tout le monde en profite ?» Ou encore, avec Sasha : « quelles occupations peuvent rassembler les habitants de No Land quelle que soit leur culture ? » ; et avec Boris : « combien de rouleaux de sparadrap seraient nécessaires pour clôturer le bâtiment qui sert de bureau au directeur de No Land, avec lui à l'intérieur ? »

Il paraît que les passages de la Porte sont suspendus. Combien de temps devront-nous encore attendre ? Le mécontentement gronde.

Boris disparaît trois jours entiers.

Une rumeur incroyable circule : la Terre serait toujours là, et des Terriens exilés y seraient même allés. Certains disent qu'on pourrait y retourner. Y a-t-il des survivants ? Est-ce devenu une planète désolée ?

'**O'**

La rumeur était fondée. J'ai discuté avec Boris quand il a reparu : à force de fréquenter les bas-fonds du camp, il sait tout avant tout le monde. A la distribution de vivres ce matin, un militaire était là pour le confirmer : aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous n'allons pas être envoyés sur la planète russe, mais retourner sur la Terre. Le camp est en effervescence, près à exploser sous les questions. Les gens s'agglutinent devant les panneaux où des affiches indiquent en anglais que la Terre est intacte, et les habitants vivants pour la grande majorité. Le Soleil s'est résorbé. On ne l'explique pas. Personne n'a rien vu. Certains sont en colère d'avoir du subir des mois de privations sur No Land. D'autres pleurent. La plupart demandent une traduction de ce qui est écrit. Nous retournons chez nous. Je vais retrouver, je l'espère, Maman, Ivan, et certainement même Andreï que je n'ai pas vu depuis huit mois, dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis quatre. J'évite de penser à ces retrouvailles avec lui, qui m'angoissent beaucoup. Va-t-on encore se reconnaître ? Ai-je vraiment changé ? Est-ce que tout reprendra comme avant, comme si ce voyage au-delà des étoiles n'était qu'une parenthèse pour nous deux ? De quoi ai-je envie ?

'**O'**

J'ai bouclé nos valises. C'est étrange, j'ai plus de choses qu'à l'arrivée : sans doute les vêtements supplémentaires que j'ai obtenu auprès des malfrats que j'ai soignés, pour mieux supporter l'hiver. Notre petit groupe ne va pas faire le voyage de retour en un seul morceau : Gaiek est conducteur de bus et est déjà parti sur Terre, amenant avec lui sa petite famille. On a d'abord fait revenir ceux qui travaillaient dans le secteur du transport, pour que tous les Terriens exilés, une fois passée la Porte et de retour sur la planète bleue, puissent vite rentrer chez eux. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Micha et Cristina ont choisi d'aller en France, pour se rendre après en Italie chez la famille de Cristina. Ils ne passeront donc pas la Porte en même temps que nous. Pavel a décidé avec Alekseï et Flavian de tenter sa chance aux Etats-Unis. Ils attendent tous les trois une autorisation pour prendre une navette spatiale vers New-York, mais sont décidés à prendre le vaisseau même si elle ne leur était pas délivrée. C'est Boris qui leur a donné l'information au sujet de ce voyage vers la côte Est de l'Amérique, quand il a su qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer au pays. Il a, lui, choisi de rester encore un peu à No Land.

C'est l'heure d'échanger les adresses, les vraies cette fois-ci, en espérant que nos maisons sont intactes comme on nous le dit, ou que l'on aura envie effectivement de rentrer chez nous, au lieu de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Nous passons la Porte dans deux heures. La communauté, émue, se met en marche vers elle, surchargée de bagages, les larmes aux yeux. Boris nous accompagne et porte les affaires de Dmitri. Il marche en silence à ma droite, tandis qu'à ma gauche, à côté de Dmitri, Sasha m'énonce ses espoirs sur l'état de la Terre.

Nous rejoignons d'autres Russes sur le terrain devant le grand anneau. Pour le moment, la mare bleue est ouverte sur une Porte qui donne sur Dakar, mais dans une heure, on l'ouvrira sur la Porte de la Russie, à Moscou. Ceux qui habitent la capitale ou ses environs traverseront à ce moment-là ; les autres attendront un peu que la Porte se rouvre pour aller – finalement ! - sur la planète russe, où ils attendront que la Porte sur Terre se déplace vers Saint Petersburg, l'Oural, ou encore la Sibérie, pour se rapprocher le plus de la région où ils habitent.

C'est donc le temps des adieux.

Sasha, Aliosha et Vassili sont de Saint Petersburg. Ioulia les accompagne évidemment, avec les jumeaux, au lieu de rejoindre ceux de l'Oural.

Avec Zena, Mark, et les Kosiev, qui habitent la banlieue de la capitale, je dois rejoindre les Moscovites. J'ai dit à Zena qu'elle pourrait rester à la maison, le temps de retrouver ceux qu'elle a quitté. J'espère fortement que mes parents y sont encore. Nous enlaçons longuement Andreï et Olga, qui habitent sur les bords de la mer Noire. Je ris une dernière fois avec Ioulia et Aliosha, qui me promettent de m'inviter à leur mariage, mais notre émotion est telle qu'il nous est difficile de paraître détendus et insouciants. Les jumeaux invitent Dmitri à venir jouer à la maison. Ils ne se rendent pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, mais au fond je me dis que ce sont eux qui ont raison : il ne faudrait pas briser les liens qui se sont tissés pendant plus de trois mois à No Land. Je sais d'avance qu'ils seront durs à garder.

Pavel et Micha, qui nous ont accompagnés, m'offrent une photo de nous - je ne savais pas que nous avions été pris – ainsi qu'une petite sculpture de violon en bois qui paraît-il a été faite ici, dans le camp. Je les serre tous les deux dans les bras pendant longtemps : c'est la fin de notre trio, éparpillé dans l'hémisphère nord. Je fais également des adieux chaleureux à Cristina en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible.

Après Vassili, Flavian et Alekseï, je salue Sasha, émue. Je lui souhaite de bien rentrer, de bien reprendre sa vie d'homme guéri. Il me dit qu'il m'invitera le jour de sa soutenance de thèse, et même avant si je veux bien. Je lui souris, et il m'enlace longuement, achevant son étreinte par un timide baiser sur la joue qui le fait plus rougir que moi. Au revoir, Sasha.

Reste Boris. Il attend, mal à l'aise, timide sans vouloir le paraître, au milieu de ses compatriotes qui se disent adieu, qui vont le saluer, lui. Alors qu'il n'a pas fait d'efforts pour s'intégrer au groupe, il se rend compte aujourd'hui qu'il en est un membre à part entière, et sans doute qu'il a manqué quelque chose en se montrant distant. Il ne dit rien, sourit un peu, et je suis sûre qu'il est un des plus émus de tous. Je vais lui dire au revoir. Il ne nous a pas laissé son adresse, mais a pris les nôtres. On se regarde longuement, sans rien dire. Puis ce sont des phrases de politesse, balbutiées, hasardées. Après l'au revoir, nous nous regardons à nouveau, puis il va pour m'enlacer lui aussi. Mais il modifie son geste et s'empare de mes lèvres, décidé, pour un long baiser, serrée dans ses bras robustes. La communauté nous laisse finir ce moment seuls – j'ai vu Olga prendre Dmitri par la main et Sergueï Sasha par le bras – tandis que l'on appelle les Moscovites à se rapprocher de la Porte, qui vient d'achever le transfert vers Dakar. Nous nous détachons doucement, les yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

C'est sans un mot que je lui tourne le dos. Sans sourire, mais une expression apaisée sur le visage. Je cours rejoindre les autres, franchir la barrière pour passer la Porte, laissant de l'autre côté Olga, Sergueï et le reste de mes amis me faire de grands signes et me souhaiter bon retour, au milieu des autres Russes de No Land. Je croise le regard de Boris qui a tranquillement rejoint le groupe, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Celui de Sasha aussi, avec un sourire plus forcé, et dépité. Zena tente d'afficher un air détaché, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la Porte émette un étrange bruit de roulement et qu'en sept points précis sept petites lumières s'allument les unes après les autres.

Le cercle démesuré s'ouvre alors s'ouvre dans un bruit de tempête. Une vague improbable surgit de son centre pour venir mourir au milieu de l'anneau, dans une flaque miroitante que j'ai déjà aperçue sur Terre. Mais cette fois je traverse, et je tiens fort dans ma main celle de Dmitri. Nous nous mettons en marche.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, enfin passée cette Porte si mystérieuse, nous aurons à peine le temps de nous remettre avant d'être poussés vers la sortie du bâtiment. Mais cette fois nous sourions et nous laissons emporter par le flot de personnes, toujours en serrant fort contre moi Dmitri et mon violon, plus précieux encore que le jour où j'ai quitté Moscou.

Nous sommes partis en voiture pour l'espace, et nous rentrons à pied. Dans les ruelles se multiplient les scènes d'émotion, de retrouvailles, d'explosion de joie. Les Kosiev nous quittent vite mais Mark prend le même bus que nous. La circulation est intense contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Les Moscovites de la planète russe nous ont précédés ici. Moscou semble avoir retrouvé son visage, mais quelque chose tout de même a changé : presque personne n'est morose, tout le monde a goût à la vie.

Mark descend huit arrêts avant nous. Une demi-heure plus tard, éreintée, surchargée mais heureuse, je désigne à Zena le troisième étage de l'immeuble où nous longeons, tandis que Dmitri lâche ma main pour courir dans ce terrain connu. Sur le balcon, deux silhouettes apparaissent avec des cris et nous tendent les bras. Une troisième vient à notre rencontre. J'en frissonne.

Tout va recommencer.

* * *

Sasha a été très content de mon retour. Boris m'a sourit franchement. 

Ma meilleure amie ici est une jeune tunisienne qui travaille dans mon service, Leila. Nous testons perpétuellement le français de l'autre, pour voir qui aura le plus de vocabulaire. Elle perd rarement.

Je passe une fois par semaine sur la place principale de No Land. Il y a là cinq immenses panneaux, sur lesquels sont punaisés des mots écrits à la main dans toutes les langues : des annonces pour retrouver des êtres chers, ou pour signaler à un proche que l'on est au camp, ou que l'on part sur telle planète. Il y a un panneau par continent : Europe, Afrique, continent américain en entier, vu le peu d'États-Uniens et de Canadiens qui sont ici, en dehors des milliers d'Indiens ; l'Océanie comprise dans l'Asie, étant donné qu'une poignée de gens seulement ont réussi à être sauvés dans les îles du Pacifique. Le cinquième panneau contient des messages que l'on n'a pas réussi à classer dans l'un des quatre autres. Je scrute les milliers de messages à la recherche de noms connus, et sans me l'avouer j'aimerai trouver ceux de ma mère et d'Ivan, me disant qu'ils sont à tel endroit du camp. Je n'ose pas aller voir les Russes du secteur Sud. Ce serait rêver. Je croise de temps en temps Flavian devant ces panneaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y cherche. On rentre ensemble sans un mot.

Aujourd'hui Damian a été arrêté par les militaires. Son père décide d'aller en prison à sa place, pour trois jours, au milieu des larmes de colère de Ielena. Averti, Boris leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais aucun des deux n'a été enfermé.

Depuis notre retour, Ioulia est beaucoup moins proche de moi qu'avant, mais encore plus d'Aliosha. J'aurai mauvaise conscience de la blâmer.

Je présente Leila à Micha et Pavel.

Je ne pense presque plus jamais à Andreï. J'ai honte. Après tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire pour nous ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui envoyer un message sur sa planète, pour lui dire qu'on était en vie et le remercier de l'aide qu'il avait essayé de nous apporter. J'ai ajouté qu'il ne devait pas intervenir pour tenter de hâter notre transfert vers sa planète. Je ne veux pas être privilégiée. Je ne sais même pas s'il a le pouvoir de jouer sur ce genre de décision. Et puis ce que je vis ici est unique, et même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, je ne veux en manquer aucun instant.

Le docteur Van Heln a dit que Dmitri allait bien. Nous sommes tous les deux rassurés, et Olga avec.

Sasha multiplie les soirées sur les places à me regarder jouer. Les après-midi à discuter. Il est gentil, attentionné, et vraiment malheureux de constater qu'il a du mal à se rendre utile au camp.

Damian ne sort plus tellement et rentre à des heures correctes.

Mark revient enchanté d'une promenade dans le quartier des Africains de l'Ouest. Pour demander son chemin, il a du engager une conversation en… latin !

Souvent quand je rentre de concert je croise Boris devant la tente, qui n'est pas encore couché. Nos politesses deviennent de plus en plus longues et tournent à la discussion, à voix basse, qui a déjà duré plus de trois quarts d'heure.

Les Italiens partent pour leur planète. Cristina pleure. Micha réfléchit beaucoup. C'est le moment pour eux de voir si l'autre représente le vrai Amour ou juste un réconfort dans un contexte difficile.

Aliosha et Ioulia fêtent leurs fiançailles. Mikhail semble se sentir mieux.

Cristina vient s'installer dans ma tente. Elle est très heureuse.

Boris vient me voir jouer.

Je ne croise plus Flavian devant les panneaux des messages de la place principale. Il faut que j'arrête d'y aller. Que je me rende à l'évidence : je n'y trouverai jamais le nom de personne, la Terre est définitivement détruite.

Pavel sèche nos récitals. Je n'aurais pas dû lui présenter Leila !

Sasha a accepté d'assurer les cours de calcul des enfants. Il a suffit que je l'en prie moi-même une fois, alors qu'il évitait soigneusement la question avec Sergueï depuis des mois. Il n'est vraiment pas pédagogue mais essaye d'être très patient. Grâce à Sergueï et Zena, Dmitri lit maintenant tout à fait.

Le thermomètre passe sous moins cinq degré Celsius. Malgré le manque de moyens, pour les Russes tout va bien. Pour Leila, c'est beaucoup plus dur !

Zena aimerait passer autant de temps que moi avec Boris. Mais il la regarde à peine. J'en suis peinée et gênée, mais ne limite pas pour autant le peu de temps que je passe avec lui et que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Dmitri a appris avec des Ougandais à jouer à l'awalé. Il maîtrise bien !

Leila part sur sa planète. On s'échange nos noms, nos planètes, coordonnées vagues à défaut d'adresse.

Une malade est très mal en point. Un extra-terrestre vient la soigner avec un objet étrange, qui se porte sur la main, sous le regard anxieux de Van Heln. Cela illumine la pièce. Pour moi c'est très mystérieux, mais la patiente est guérie d'un coup.

Epidemie de varicelle ! Dmitri l'attrape bien sûr, ainsi que les jumeaux… et Alekseï !

En rentrant d'un concert, nous croisons Boris. Est-ce qu'il est venu me chercher ? Une fois arrivés, nous passons une heure et demie à parler, de tout et de rien, en tête à tête, en se réchauffant avec la tisane qu'il a préparée. Il me pose des questions de plus en plus personnelles, je lui en pose d'autres, on se sourie mais aucun des deux ne répond. Peu importe. Je vais être fatiguée demain mais je suis contente de ma soirée, jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard triste de Sasha qui passe devant nous chercher un verre d'eau, et celui de Zena le lendemain matin.

Et Andreï ? Zut.

Un commando de réfugiés a encore tenté de s'emparer de la Porte. Je ne vois pas trop à quoi cela leur sert. Ca met tout le monde sur les nerfs : pourquoi ne suivent-ils pas le train imposé par nos dirigeants ? Que savent-ils qui les fait fuir ?

Nous recevons la visite de la direction du camp : on nous demande où nous voulons partir et de nous tenir prêts. Depuis, une semaine a passé et pas de nouvelles.

Nous avons de nouveaux voisins : des Ivoiriens profitent de l'espace laissé par les Italiens pour déconcentrer un peu leur quartier surchargé. Voilà des concurrents en plus pour les soirs de musique.

Exemple de conversation avec Sasha : « peut-on reconnaître des systèmes stellaires depuis cette planète ? » Exemple de conversation avec Boris : « pourquoi la corruption règne ici et pourquoi tout le monde en profite ?» Ou encore, avec Sasha : « quelles occupations peuvent rassembler les habitants de No Land quelle que soit leur culture ? » ; et avec Boris : « combien de rouleaux de sparadrap seraient nécessaires pour clôturer le bâtiment qui sert de bureau au directeur de No Land, avec lui à l'intérieur ? »

Il paraît que les passages de la Porte sont suspendus. Combien de temps devront-nous encore attendre ? Le mécontentement gronde.

Boris disparaît trois jours entiers.

Une rumeur incroyable circule : la Terre serait toujours là, et des Terriens exilés y seraient même allés. Certains disent qu'on pourrait y retourner. Y a-t-il des survivants ? Est-ce devenu une planète désolée ?

La rumeur était fondée. J'ai discuté avec Boris quand il a reparu : à force de fréquenter les bas-fonds du camp, il sait tout avant tout le monde. A la distribution de vivres ce matin, un militaire était là pour le confirmer : aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous n'allons pas être envoyés sur la planète russe, mais retourner sur la Terre. Le camp est en effervescence, près à exploser sous les questions. Les gens s'agglutinent devant les panneaux où des affiches indiquent en anglais que la Terre est intacte, et les habitants vivants pour la grande majorité. Le Soleil s'est résorbé. On ne l'explique pas. Personne n'a rien vu. Certains sont en colère d'avoir du subir des mois de privations sur No Land. D'autres pleurent. La plupart demandent une traduction de ce qui est écrit. Nous retournons chez nous. Je vais retrouver, je l'espère, Maman, Ivan, et certainement même Andreï que je n'ai pas vu depuis huit mois, dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis quatre. J'évite de penser à ces retrouvailles avec lui, qui m'angoissent beaucoup. Va-t-on encore se reconnaître ? Ai-je vraiment changé ? Est-ce que tout reprendra comme avant, comme si ce voyage au-delà des étoiles n'était qu'une parenthèse pour nous deux ? De quoi ai-je envie ?

J'ai bouclé nos valises. C'est étrange, j'ai plus de choses qu'à l'arrivée : sans doute les vêtements supplémentaires que j'ai obtenu auprès des malfrats que j'ai soignés, pour mieux supporter l'hiver. Notre petit groupe ne va pas faire le voyage de retour en un seul morceau : Gaiek est conducteur de bus et est déjà parti sur Terre, amenant avec lui sa petite famille. On a d'abord fait revenir ceux qui travaillaient dans le secteur du transport, pour que tous les Terriens exilés, une fois passée la Porte et de retour sur la planète bleue, puissent vite rentrer chez eux. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Micha et Cristina ont choisi d'aller en France, pour se rendre après en Italie chez la famille de Cristina. Ils ne passeront donc pas la Porte en même temps que nous. Pavel a décidé avec Alekseï et Flavian de tenter sa chance aux Etats-Unis. Ils attendent tous les trois une autorisation pour prendre une navette spatiale vers New-York, mais sont décidés à prendre le vaisseau même si elle ne leur était pas délivrée. C'est Boris qui leur a donné l'information au sujet de ce voyage vers la côte Est de l'Amérique, quand il a su qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer au pays. Il a, lui, choisi de rester encore un peu à No Land.

C'est l'heure d'échanger les adresses, les vraies cette fois-ci, en espérant que nos maisons sont intactes comme on nous le dit, ou que l'on aura envie effectivement de rentrer chez nous, au lieu de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Nous passons la Porte dans deux heures. La communauté, émue, se met en marche vers elle, surchargée de bagages, les larmes aux yeux. Boris nous accompagne et porte les affaires de Dmitri. Il marche en silence à ma droite, tandis qu'à ma gauche, à côté de Dmitri, Sasha m'énonce ses espoirs sur l'état de la Terre.

Nous rejoignons d'autres Russes sur le terrain devant le grand anneau. Pour le moment, la mare bleue est ouverte sur une Porte qui donne sur Dakar, mais dans une heure, on l'ouvrira sur la Porte de la Russie, à Moscou. Ceux qui habitent la capitale ou ses environs traverseront à ce moment-là ; les autres attendront un peu que la Porte se rouvre pour aller – finalement ! - sur la planète russe, où ils attendront que la Porte sur Terre se déplace vers Saint Petersburg, l'Oural, ou encore la Sibérie, pour se rapprocher le plus de la région où ils habitent.

C'est donc le temps des adieux.

Sasha, Aliosha et Vassili sont de Saint Petersburg. Ioulia les accompagne évidemment, avec les jumeaux, au lieu de rejoindre ceux de l'Oural.

Avec Zena, Mark, et les Kosiev, qui habitent la banlieue de la capitale, je dois rejoindre les Moscovites. J'ai dit à Zena qu'elle pourrait rester à la maison, le temps de retrouver ceux qu'elle a quitté. J'espère fortement que mes parents y sont encore. Nous enlaçons longuement Andreï et Olga, qui habitent sur les bords de la mer Noire. Je ris une dernière fois avec Ioulia et Aliosha, qui me promettent de m'inviter à leur mariage, mais notre émotion est telle qu'il nous est difficile de paraître détendus et insouciants. Les jumeaux invitent Dmitri à venir jouer à la maison. Ils ne se rendent pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, mais au fond je me dis que ce sont eux qui ont raison : il ne faudrait pas briser les liens qui se sont tissés pendant plus de trois mois à No Land. Je sais d'avance qu'ils seront durs à garder.

Pavel et Micha, qui nous ont accompagnés, m'offrent une photo de nous - je ne savais pas que nous avions été pris – ainsi qu'une petite sculpture de violon en bois qui paraît-il a été faite ici, dans le camp. Je les serre tous les deux dans les bras pendant longtemps : c'est la fin de notre trio, éparpillé dans l'hémisphère nord. Je fais également des adieux chaleureux à Cristina en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible.

Après Vassili, Flavian et Alekseï, je salue Sasha, émue. Je lui souhaite de bien rentrer, de bien reprendre sa vie d'homme guéri. Il me dit qu'il m'invitera le jour de sa soutenance de thèse, et même avant si je veux bien. Je lui souris, et il m'enlace longuement, achevant son étreinte par un timide baiser sur la joue qui le fait plus rougir que moi. Au revoir, Sasha.

Reste Boris. Il attend, mal à l'aise, timide sans vouloir le paraître, au milieu de ses compatriotes qui se disent adieu, qui vont le saluer, lui. Alors qu'il n'a pas fait d'efforts pour s'intégrer au groupe, il se rend compte aujourd'hui qu'il en est un membre à part entière, et sans doute qu'il a manqué quelque chose en se montrant distant. Il ne dit rien, sourit un peu, et je suis sûre qu'il est un des plus émus de tous. Je vais lui dire au revoir. Il ne nous a pas laissé son adresse, mais a pris les nôtres. On se regarde longuement, sans rien dire. Puis ce sont des phrases de politesse, balbutiées, hasardées. Après l'au revoir, nous nous regardons à nouveau, puis il va pour m'enlacer lui aussi. Mais il modifie son geste et s'empare de mes lèvres, décidé, pour un long baiser, serrée dans ses bras robustes. La communauté nous laisse finir ce moment seuls – j'ai vu Olga prendre Dmitri par la main et Sergueï Sasha par le bras – tandis que l'on appelle les Moscovites à se rapprocher de la Porte, qui vient d'achever le transfert vers Dakar. Nous nous détachons doucement, les yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

C'est sans un mot que je lui tourne le dos. Sans sourire, mais une expression apaisée sur le visage. Je cours rejoindre les autres, franchir la barrière pour passer la Porte, laissant de l'autre côté Olga, Sergueï et le reste de mes amis me faire de grands signes et me souhaiter bon retour, au milieu des autres Russes de No Land. Je croise le regard de Boris qui a tranquillement rejoint le groupe, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Celui de Sasha aussi, avec un sourire plus forcé, et dépité. Zena tente d'afficher un air détaché, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la Porte émette un étrange bruit de roulement et qu'en sept points précis sept petites lumières s'allument les unes après les autres.

Le cercle démesuré s'ouvre alors s'ouvre dans un bruit de tempête. Une vague improbable surgit de son centre pour venir mourir au milieu de l'anneau, dans une flaque miroitante que j'ai déjà aperçue sur Terre. Mais cette fois je traverse, et je tiens fort dans ma main celle de Dmitri. Nous nous mettons en marche.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, enfin passée cette Porte si mystérieuse, nous aurons à peine le temps de nous remettre avant d'être poussés vers la sortie du bâtiment. Mais cette fois nous sourions et nous laissons emporter par le flot de personnes, toujours en serrant fort contre moi Dmitri et mon violon, plus précieux encore que le jour où j'ai quitté Moscou.

Nous sommes partis en voiture pour l'espace, et nous rentrons à pied. Dans les ruelles se multiplient les scènes d'émotion, de retrouvailles, d'explosion de joie. Les Kosiev nous quittent vite mais Mark prend le même bus que nous. La circulation est intense contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Les Moscovites de la planète russe nous ont précédés ici. Moscou semble avoir retrouvé son visage, mais quelque chose tout de même a changé : presque personne n'est morose, tout le monde a goût à la vie.

Mark descend huit arrêts avant nous. Une demi-heure plus tard, éreintée, surchargée mais heureuse, je désigne à Zena le troisième étage de l'immeuble où nous longeons, tandis que Dmitri lâche ma main pour courir dans ce terrain connu. Sur le balcon, deux silhouettes apparaissent avec des cris et nous tendent les bras. Une troisième vient à notre rencontre. J'en frissonne.

Tout va recommencer.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fic ! Un grand merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec les personnages. Le chapitre qui suit n'en est pas vraiment un, mais vous expliquera pourquoi j'ai écrit cette pseudo-fic et ce que je comptais faire des personnages. Je n'écrirais jamais ce que j'avais prévu, mais je vous le livre néanmoins.**

**A dans une prochaine fic ! Et n'oubliez pas le bouton violet, surtout en fin de fic !**

**Clio**


	8. Résumé de fics que je n'écrirai jamais

_**Maintenant il est temps d'éclaircir certains points et d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic.**_

_**A l'origine, je comptais me faire ma propre saison de Stargate en fic (à l'époque on en était encore à la saison 6 !). L'héroïne russe, dont on ne connaît pas le prénom ici, devait intervenir en milieu de saison et intégrer SG1, qui venait de découvrir un nouveau réseau de Portes de Etoiles, intergalactique cette fois (c'était AVANT qu'on parle d'Atlantis !). L'équipe se trouvait donc composée de Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'C, Jonas (qu'on peut quand même pas virer comme ça oh !) et Anna, cette Russe. Jonas avec sa super-mémoire découvrait bien vite qu'il l'avait vue à No Land.**_

_**Voici l'histoire d'Anna Wozniack, qu'on apprenait au cours des épisodes : elle a fait des études de biologie, et alors qu'elle faisait une thèse en France, un bouleversement familial lui a fait choisir d'arrêter ses études : sa soeur et son beau-frère sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, laissant leur petit garçon DMITRI orphelin. Anna a préféré rentrer en Russie et trouver un métier "stable" pour aider sa mère et le deuxième mari de sa mère, Ivan, à élever le petit. Elle est donc entrée dans l'armée pour y devenir médecin militaire.**_

_**Côté sentimental, ce changement de vie et de projets l'a un peu bouleversée, d'autant plus que sa mère étant cardiaque, elle se sentait responsable du bien de sa famille. Elle a trouvé du soutien chez Andreï, un ami de l'université amoureux d'elle depuis toujours, et a finit par se mettre avec lui en s'imaginant que la vie serait plus facile à deux, mais sans réelle passion pour cet homme qui pourtant l'adore.**_

_**Lorsque l'on a su que la Terre allait être détruite, elle n'avait pas achevé sa formation de médecin militaire. On lui a proposé de passer la Porte en temps que militaire, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait emmener sa famille, elle a refusé, et démissionné de l'armée. Andreï avait le droit, lui, de passer la Porte. Il a proposé à Anna de l'épouser. Elle a accepté, espérant qu'au titre de regroupement familial, elle et Dmitri pourraient accompagner Andreï sur la planète Russe. Lui espérait aussi qu'ainsi que leur relation qui bien que théoriquement amoureuse, restait très amicale et distante, prendrait un nouveau tournant. Comme vous le savez, il a passé la Porte en demandant à les faire venir, et n'a pas réussit.**_

**_A son retour sur Terre, Anna et Dmitri on retrouvé la mère d'Anna, Ivan son mari et Andreï. Anna a tenté de se faire au rôle de gentille épouse qu'elle avait accepté, surtout que son mari était aimant et admiratif, mais sans succès. Elle se remet dans l'armée afin de s'éloigner un peu de cette vie qui la dérange, et n'ose pas s'avouer qu'elle n'aime pas Andreï, et qu'elle l'a épousé juste pour profiter de sa situation. Elle a de l'estime pour lui, le considère comme quelqu'un de bien, mais n'éprouve aucun amour._**

**_Côté SG1, une fois tout le monde rentré sur Terre et Daniel redevenu normal, la découverte d'un nouveau réseau de Portes fait que les hautes instances demandent à ce que l'équipe soit composée de 6 personnes, dont un Russe. O'Neill décourage les cinq premiers candidats, avant que Hammond ne lui explique que si le prochain ne lui plaît toujours pas, on lui en imposera un, qui risque d'avoir le même grade que lui. O'Neill sert les dents et se prépare à recevoir ce nouveau co-équipier : c'est Anna. Elle a accepté ce poste au SGC très bien payé (elle espère une opération pour sa mère et de meilleurs soins pour Dmitri, et sans oser se le dire est aussi contente d'être loin d'Andreï). L'armée Russe pour donner de la crédibilité à Anna l'a montée en grade d'un coup et elle se retrouve Capitaine alors qu'elle n'a pas fini sa formation de médecin militaire. Puisqu'elle est biologiste également et peut jouer le rôle d'infirmière, sa présence dans l'équipe est justifiée._**

**_L'entente entre O'Neill et Anna est difficile au début, il a du mal à l'accepter alors qu'elle n'a rien fait, mais Sam est très heureuse d'avoir une femme dans l'équipe ! Ils finiront par tous s'entendre._**

**_Dans une fic prévue, longtemps après l'intégration d'Anna, SG1 restait coincée plus d'une demi-année sur une planète. Jack et Sam en profitaient pour (enfin) se mettre ensemble. De retour sur Terre, plus personne n'était sûr de vouloir continuer à travailler pour le SGC, d'autant plus qu'une nouvelle équipe de SG1 venait d'être formée pour remplacer nos héros portés disparus. Mais le leader de cette nouvelle équipe, le Lt-Col Cameron Mitchell, parvient à faire rempiler tout le monde sauf Jack, qui prend un autre poste(général de l'armée Terrienne qui combat les Goa'Ulds). Anna se retrouve donc à nouveau à vivre aux Etats-Unis alors que son mari vit en Russie. Elle, cela l'arrange, car elle se rend compte que son mariage est raté, mais elle vit mal d'être à nouveau séparée de ses parents et de Dmitri. Lui ne supporte pas de la voir à nouveau partir alors qu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu les six mois où elle était restée sur une autre planète._**

**_L'équipe est donc composée de 6 personnes, tout peut recommencer. Cameron avoue vite avoir un faible pour Anna, mais se contient quand il apprend qu'elle est mariée. Andreï décide, seul, de s'installer vivre aux Etats-Unis à Colorado Springs. Anna est dépitée._**

**_Jonas décide de quitter l'équipe pour aller à Atlantis. Son remplaçant est un Russe, Boris, qui a déjà fait équipe par le passé avec Mitchell, et les deux hommes s'entendent très bien… Il s'avère que c'est le même Boris que Anna a connu à No Land : il était en fait une sorte d'espion du gouvernement russe chargé de tenir ses supérieurs au courant de la situation réelle à No Land. Boris apprend avec effarement qu'Anna était déjà mariée lorsqu'elle était à No Land. Une petite rivalité naît entre Cameron et Boris au sujet d'Anna, pourtant inaccessible (en théorie) !_**

**_Pour parler un peu des autres : Daniel tombe amoureux de la sœur de Jonas et ils ont un enfant (ce qui les empêche de travailler à Atlantis, et les oblige à rester sur Terre). Jack et Sam finissent par avouer à leurs supérieurs qu'ils sont ensemble, et Jack démissionne, non pas pour éviter la cour martiale, mais parce qu'il ne voit plus Sam sinon. Teal'C prend pour compagne une Asiatique terrienne qui a fait partie un temps de la Tok'ra. Janet se marie et ne parvient pas à avoir d'enfant. Boris comprend qu'Anna penche très largement pour Cameron, et entame donc une liaison avec Vala qui débarque._**

**_Anna débute une procédure de divorce avec Andreï, désespéré. Elle le cache à SG1. Il lui devient de plus en plus difficile de considérer Cameron comme un simple ami. Anna rend un jour service à un être suprême et puissant qui décide de réaliser tous ses souhaits plus ou moins conscients (sans lui demander son avis à elle !), et ainsi sa mère d'Anna retrouve la santé, Dmitri est guéri, et Cameron et elle s'avouent leurs sentiments (ce que Anna considère comme une catastrophe). Tout le monde apprend qu'à présent elle est célibataire, puisque Andreï s'affiche avec une petite amie (ben oui, Anna ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux en le quittant, donc elle souhaitait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre !). Les Goa'Ulds sont vaincus grâce à cet être supra-puissant (c'est un peu facile mais c'est comme ça). Mais Anna décide de rentrer en Russie sans rien dire à personne, estimant que sa présence ici n'est plus utile. Cameron est dépité, et les autres ne comprennent pas._**

**_Dans la fic finale, on comprend que des Russes font pression sur Anna depuis le début pour qu'elle leur livre des informations sur SG1, en échange de quoi ils lui promettaient de faire passer sa mère en priorité sur la liste des demandeurs de greffe de cœur. Elle ne livrait que des informations sporadiques et insignifiantes, puisqu'elle adhérait à la cause de ses amis. Mais récemment, ses maîtres-chanteurs ont commencé à faire pression sur la vie de sa famille, et c'est pour cela qu'elle a préféré quitter le SGC sans donner de nouvelles, honteuse de ce qu'elle a fait. SG1 (+Jack et les époux respectifs) se rendent en Russie en devinant ce qui pèse sur elle et parviennent à faire arrêter les maîtres-chanteurs, et toute une conspiration anti-SGC par la même occasion. Anna est acquittée, elle se met avec Cameron puisque plus rien ne l'en empêche, et tout le monde est content !_**

**Voilà, tout ceci était un peu compliqué et aurait du se passer en une vingtaine de fics ! Et bien sûr, tout ce que j'ai raconté n'est que la vie _privée_ de nos héros, autour de cela il y avait des aventures incroyables : la découverte des Furlings, la fin des réplicateurs, la rencontre d'un nouveau peuple vivant _sous_ nos pieds sur Terre, une épidémie de femmes enceintes, une séance de torture Goa'Uld, des Amazones, la cavale d'Asgards repris de justice sur Terre, un voyage vers le futur, une rencontre avec l'armée internationale Terrienne, une attaque du site alpha…**

**En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir exprimé ces idées, même si vous serez peu à les lire ! Je ne sais même pas si cela vaut le coup d'expliquer chacune des fics que j'aurai voulu faire en faisant des résumés-chapitres. Elles ne mettent pas toutes en avant Anna, mais en résumant ici j'ai surtout centré sur elle car je voulais expliquer le pourquoi de son personnage.**

**En espérant que ça vous a un peu intéressé, et restait compréhensible !**

**Clio et son imagination débordante vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre lecture !**

**A dans une autre fic !**


End file.
